My Rabbit
by AwEsOmEsAuCe616
Summary: A love formed from the hearts of two unlikely people Rated M for abuse main pairing KyoyaxOC Yaoi don't read if you don't like... Warning, it's also a bit OOC :
1. The Meeting of Two Broken Souls

Disclaimer: We own nothing...wish we did but we don't...

Summary: He hurt he perfect he was everything I needed. A story about Kyoya finally finding love...

Character summary…

Ayame Shiga: shoulder length raven black hair, blue eyes, head shorter than kyoya, skinny, looks kinda girly.

Age: 16

Personal status: homosexual, dad beats him, shy, wiz at math, fast runner, stutters a lot, blushes a lot (just thought I'd warn you)

Mrs. Shiga: looks a lot like Ayame except longer hair, always wears a lot of make- up, skinny.

Age: 38

Personal status: forced marriage, abusive husband, cries a lot, tries to cover up family issues.

Mr. Shiga: dark brown short messy hair, blue eyes, six foot five, muscular, always smells like liquor.

Age: 52

Personal status: forced marriage, alcoholic, abusive, hates homosexuals, works at family company 'til late at night (not really working… it's a mystery ;D) treats everyone like they are his personal servants.

Aiko "Shiga": short blond hair, purplish blue eyes, skinny, as tall as honey senpai.

Age: 8

Personal status: sweet natured but always sad, starved by father, shy, reserved, home schooled.

My rabbit :D by: AwEsOmEsAuCe616

Chapter one

(AYAME POV)

The gates were as tall as the Brandenburg gate in Germany but the color of gold. Of course, I'd only seen pictures.

"Wah," I gasped in awe as I timidly shuffled through the "gate of heaven".

"_Wow this place is huge, although it's probably no bigger than my old school. Well, I better go find my classroom. Sigh"_

Five minutes later I knew it was going to be a horrifying first day because when I walked into my new classroom, everyone stared even though I was ten minutes early.

"_Is everyone staring at me because I'm new or because they probably can't decide if I'm a boy or girl? Curse my genes!"_

I nervously walked into the classroom, trying to ignore the stares I received; however, I could feel my cursed blush begin to spread across my face. Many girls were giggling and pointing subtly in my direction which only increased my redness because I knew they were probably making fun of me.

"_Oh how I HATE first days at a new school, I mean, why am I so interesting? Is it because I look different and I blush easily like a girl? Or is it because I never talk or look at someone directly? Though I guess the reason why I don't like other people is because I don't need them finding out my secret."_

The door slammed against the wall shaking all the books. The teacher entered and the first thing that I noticed about the teacher was that he was far too similar to HIM, fat, short brown hair and murderous blue eyes. I shuddered lightly, my eyes filling with terror. My hand shot straight up without thinking. "_Dang it, why does my body do that? Why can that man control my life so much?" _

The teacher glared in my direction and nodded gruffly. "I-I need to use the restroom," I stuttered embarrassingly. His eyes were focused on me, the hatred like flames but then nodded. I scrambled out of the room knocking over my chair in the process. I was too afraid to fix it and of the consequences that I was sure to follow if that man was anything like my father. I knew everyone was staring but I didn't care, I was just glad to be out of the room and not be suffocated in that man's presence.

I held my breath until I reached the fountain. My body collapsed to the ground, my chest heaving from lack of air. Automatically my hand shot up to my neck, they could almost feel the indentations of a larger and much stronger hand forcefully squeezing harder and harder. Then, a breeze tickled my face and neck and carried the abusive hand far away, far away from me.

The sound of gurgling water sounded in my ears and I spotted a quaint fountain and a statue with water spilling from a hole. My terrified looking blue eyes calmed as my mind relaxed to the sound of moving water. I took another deep breath and sat at the edge of the pond letting my finger tips soak a little before I pulled a small black leather bound book from my pocket and opened it to a new crisp page. My hands trembled as I wrote my thoughts down. Soon my eyes drifted up to the clouds but I never set my book down. _"How I wish I could be as high and free as a cloud." _The clouds floated lazily by and my eyes followed their movements until they were hidden behind the school and too far to see anymore. I sighed somewhat sadly but continued to watch the cotton balls.

Time passed quickly and before I knew it, the sound of footsteps came from all directions. My first instinct was to run and hide but my mind reassured my body that nothing was wrong. The people came and went, girls in their dresses giggling, men with their arms behind their head acting so carefree.

"_They know nothing of pain_," I thought with annoyance but kept my body in a calm sate. The bell rang and the pitter patter of footsteps ceased, except for a soft pair heading towards me. I tuned it out. They became closer but still I tuned them out. "_Just another late rich kid_," I concluded. Unlike all the other footsteps, these didn't just go by without a second thought, they stopped next to me and the rustling of clothes told me they sat down.

"Hey, what's your name?" the person sitting next to me asked.

"_There's no way he's speaking to ME, is there? There must be someone else he's talking to. There just has to!"_ I didn't respond. He repeated the question and I still ignored it. The rustling noise began again and suddenly a large hand appeared over my book and pushed it down. "What's your name?" he asked once more, pushing up his glasses causing light to reflect and glint. Fear consumed my body when I saw a large hand loom above my book so I jumped back. Bad move.

(KYOYA POV)

The bell resonated across the entire high school. I sighed and pushed up my glasses and took my seat. A few girls sat scattered and whispered their little girl secrets like they did every day and other rich students floated in occasionally chatting amongst themselves. Suddenly the room became silent and I glanced up. This boy, or was it a girl, entered nervously with a blush plastered on his face. I paid little attention to him as he made his way to a desk somewhere behind me. I skimmed my notes until the door flung open to reveal a tall, fat, brown haired teacher with hate filled eyes.

He nodded in my direction which confused me until I realized who it was directed at, that boy. The first thing I noticed was how afraid he seemed of the teacher. "_He's probably new and homeschooled_," I concluded and pushed my glasses back up to the top of my nose.

The teacher rambled on and on until the bell sounded again and the classroom was completely deserted. Leisurely I made my way to my next classroom and passed by the fountain. I stood by a pillar until the bell rang again. Something had caught my eye.

There was a boy with long black hair and a worn black book hanging loosely in his hands staring off into the sky as if there was something so interesting that only he could see. I made my way towards the fountain; the boy was like a statue and didn't notice my presence so I continued until I was sitting right next to him.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked, but the boy didn't respond. I repeated my question. "What's your name?" and the result stayed the same. My curiosity spiked up and I got up and pushed the book down and yet again repeated my question to his face.

There was a gasp and small cry of fear from the boy with long black hair before he flung himself backwards. Splash! His actions surprised me so much that I could only hold onto his small worn black leather bound book from falling into the water. The boy's blue eyes looked like that of a small wounded and trapped animal; however, they were focused on my hands as though I'd just slapped him across the face.

The boy had flung himself so far that one of the statues was pouring water on his head causing black strands to cling desperately to his face. He was breathing heavily, his entire body shaking. I started to reach out to him but he refused by crawling like a crab from me, which caused himself to become even more soaked.

I stepped back and saw the whole picture. The water had drenched half of his black pants and white shirt and the water from the statue had started to spill down his back, shoulders, and chest. His face was completely soaked and stained with a deep rosy blush and an open mouth.

"A-ayame," the boy stuttered stupidly. Quickly after, he stood and water splashed all the remaining dry spots.

I turned my gaze from the soaking boy towards the leather bound book and back to the boy. "I believe this is y-.." I turned my head and saw the backside of the kid as he ran off, water dripping onto the cement path. Was it water or were they tears?

(AYAME POV)

"_I can't believe I'm crying! I need to pull myself together before anyone sees me like this. Who was that guy anyways?" _I sprinted like a rabbit into a restroom and examined the damage; puffy red eyes, messy hair, and wet clothes. "I'm a mess," I whispered depressed. "I can't go home like this and I don't even have an extra uniform." Upon hearing this, my eyes filled again with salty tears at the dread of the situation. "_I can't go home_. _I just can't."_ My hands shielded my eyes as I cried myself dry.

"_I can't believe I skipped my first and second hour,"_ I sighed as I walked to my third hour blending into the crowd. "_I can't believe we only have four classes a day but eight classes a semester, if this alternating schedule doesn't kill me my dad will. Please god, don't let him find out I skipped two classes."_

Just then I walked into French class noticing that everyone was probably still at lunch. But then out of the corner of my eye I spotted that guy from first hour sitting in the corner doing what looked like accounting.

"_That guy just made a huge mistake with two of his decimal points when he added the final sums together," _I thought as I walked passed his table to sit at the only desk that didn't have someone's stuff already on it. "_Damn, now I have two classes with this guy and he's kinda cute. No, what am I thinking! If I think that father will__find out and I'll be beaten again for sure. Curse HIS__homophobia."_

Just then I noticed him get up and grab his stuff as he walked out the door. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"_Guess he's not taking French, but then yet again I already speak it fluently, but hey, who can refuse an easy A?" _

Just then the rest of the class walked in, all of them ignoring me, as the teacher entered and they took their seats.

"Good morning class, how is everyone's day so far," the skinny blond woman asked.

"_Guess she's the teacher, though she looks as if she's only twenty years old at most. Well maybe if everyone continues to ignore me I could grow to like this class. Now that I know that guy isn't taking this class. Although I will need to get my book back before he reads it."_

The rest of the day passed with no other problems, I mean occasionally I would find someone look at me quizzically but then I would get away before they noticed I was blushing.

When I arrived home I saw my sister picking up what looked like a broken beer bottle off the floor.

"_Crap, he's in a bad mood, if I don't play my cards right I'll be beaten for sure."_

"**AYAME!**"

"_Crap, he knows!"_

I walked into the family room only to be pushed against the wall a split second later by my neck, a large hand squeezing tightly and suffocating the life from my body. Automatically my hands grasped his arm as I struggled for air.

"You better have a damn good reason for why you skipped two of your classes," my father bellowed with a drunken slur.

"I wasn't feeling good so I went to the bathr…" I barely managed before I was cut off.

"Weren't feeling good, I'll make sure you won't even be able to go to school for a week when I'm through with you!"

With that he started beating me. I tried to protect my head but what good is that when he takes a half drunk beer bottle and smashes it on your head. I knew better than trying to stop him, I endured the pain as I did every week. His knee connected with my abdomen several times which seemed even more painful since I'd only had breakfast today. Forcefully, he gripped my frail wrists and held me in place as he smashed my back against the corner of a shelf. I bit my lip from crying, it would only encourage him more. After what seemed like hours, but was only an hour at most, he stopped.

"Aiko, get in here and clean this up, and Ayame, go to your room, you won't get dinner for a week." Satisfied with his demands, he burped and fell onto the couch, turning on the TV.

I slowly got up and walked to my room almost passing out when I got half way up the stairs. When I got to my room I went to the bathroom to assess the damage.

"_Well nothing too noticeable, the cut on the back of my head isn't that deep so my hair should be able to cover that, the bruises on my back and abdomen will take about three weeks to heal and my wrist is only sprained. Thank god he didn't break any bones this time."_

"Brother?"

"Yes, Aiko?"

"Mother told me to help you dress your wounds."

"It's ok, I can do it myself," I said as she laid the bandages on the counter.

"Ok."

"_I swear every day she talks less and less, though I was the same at her age but father wasn't as brutal to me."_

"Is there anything else you want to tell me," I asked, which was code for, you can hide out here.

"Yes," and with that, she went and sat on my bed and just stared at the ceiling fan 'til she fell asleep.

I already knew I wasn't going to sleep tonight with the pain I was feeling, so I pulled up a chair and just watched her sleep.

"_She only smiles when she sleeps probably because she's dreaming about a life without father. Some days I wonder if he will ever stop torturing us. What am I thinking; of course he won't, he's been doing this ever since he started drinking. Plus the fact that he found out I was a homosexual, which means he'll take any excuse as a legit reason to beat me."_

(KYOYA POV)

"_I know I shouldn't read his hmm… what should I call It is it a diary or a man journal…? Any ways, I guess curiosity killed the cat so I guess that makes me a cat…hmm…"_

As I was reading I realized just how much Ayame suffered every night.

"MY GOD," I screamed. " Poor Ayame…"

"Kyoya, what is going on here," Fuyumi asked as she turned her head around the corner. "You aren't reading dad's porn are you?"

"OF COURSE NOT, NOW GET OUT!"

"Sure you're not…" then she smiled sweetly and left.

"Good, she's gone, now I can finish reading this, if I even can…"

When I finally got half way through the book I realized I was crying because tears began to spill uncontrollably onto the pages. My hand covered my face, I shut my eyes and I closed the diary.

June 12th 2009

11:30 pm

_Father was especially brutal last night after he found out about Shinji. I can't believe he went so far as to break both my legs and my right hand but what was especially bad was when he called Shinji and threatened to kill him and his family if he ever saw me again. When that bastard saw that I was crying at that he called me a little bitch and said I probably liked being on bottom even though we hadn't even done something like that yet, but what hurt the most was when he kicked me in the chest sending me flying into a wall breaking several ribs, plus the fact that he is now refusing to get my wounds treated. I really don't know if I'll survive to graduate from high school._

(AYAME POV)

"_Well the last few days have been quite uneventful although I still don't know why everything in this school is pink or has flowers. I wish I could find a quiet room with a grand piano but all the abandoned music rooms I've looked in so far have tons of people just sitting around and talking. I mean seriously how long can people talk?"_

Just then I turned a corner and there was another music room.

"_Hmm…maybe there won't be anyone in here," _I thought as I turned the handle only to walk into a room filled with the smell of freshly baked sweets, stuffed animals strewn everywhere, and basically, a tea party set up.

"_What the heck is going on here…and I was hoping for someplace quiet to play the piano darn it!"_

Suddenly, as I was about to turn and leave, several guys appeared out of nowhere with a load of presents in their arms and a child holding a gigantic cake.

I turned to run away but suddenly I heard a monkey screech and I slipped and crashed into a table sending several objects flying.

"_Oops… " _

(KYOYA POV)

I walked out of the storage closet and there he was. Sadly, as he turned away, one of Tamaki's dad's monkeys threw a banana peel on the floor, and then Ayame slipped and broke several expensive items.

"Are you ok," I asked as I offered my hand to assist him. "You would think Tamaki's father would solve this monkey issue of his," I chuckled at my own joke. My eyes quickly noticed a small cut below his lip, did he bite himself, and what looked similar to rope burns on his wrists.

"I-I don't k-know, w-what type of d-dishes w-were those?"

"Antiques from the Victorian era," I replied automatically.

"_Crap that's 8.2 million yen worth of dishes…," Ayame thought silently._

"C-can I p-pay you b-back," Ayame stuttered innocently as he got up.

"Umm…how about you…hmm…Tamaki, any ideas…?"

"Well since I AM the king how about…YOU ARE OFFICALLY THE HOST CLUB'S SERVANT," Tamaki exclaimed excitedly as he started jumping up and down.

That was the first time I saw Ayame flinch.

(AYAME POV)

"_Well, it MIGHT not be that bad, I hope. Hey, maybe I can get my diary back and maybe….learn his name as long as my dad doesn't find out."_

"So that means he gets to go get the groceries and stuff right," Hikaru and Koaru asked in unison.

The only reason I know their names is because they are the most notorious pranksters at Ouran. Anyways, on with the story.

"That works for me, as long as Kyoya thinks that will settle the debt," Tamaki said as he turned, looked at Kyoya, then cocked his head to the side.

"Yes, that works perfectly," Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses and grinned evilly.

"_Oh crap, what did I get myself into…"_


	2. We Find Out That Kyoya Has A Heart

(AYAME POV)

"_How am I going to find all this stuff! Sigh, I suppose I should get started. Let's see, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, sandwiches…a_ roast pig?" Dread filled my body and a small storm cloud began to rain on me.

"_Wait! I know, that one place about five blocks east of here…yeah, they have all this, and I have a tab!"_The cloud disappeared and was followed by the sun and a rainbow.

_***3hrs of shopping later…_

"_Finally, after hours of shopping I got it all… how can they eat all this even with all those girls…? Well, at least I'm done."_

"I'm back!" I announced, dropping the bags onto a nearby table. "What the…" The room had changed again. Worn baby blue tables with matching chairs were strewn about the room along with small fountains squirting water in the corners. Girls were scattered in the chairs and talking with the hosts, squealing and giggling as usual. Behind me, Kyoya materialized and said, "Well done, rookie." I jumped. "O-ootori-san, p-please don't sneak up behind m-me like that!" I said, a hint of annoyance in my voice and a blush evident on my face, although I tried hiding it.

Kyoya took a hold of my wrist but I slapped him away. "I-I-I-I-I'm so sorry!" I bowed repeatedly and began my escape but Kyoya took a hold of my wrist once again and led me into the hallway. I struggled uselessly until he released and cornered me.

" Iread your diary," Kyoya stated bluntly.

"_Crap!"_

"All of it," I whispered bowing my head. I just couldn't look at him.

"All of it," he repeated. "I could help you, I mean, get you out of that house and…"

"And what? I've got no other place to go! Besides, what about the rest of my family? The damage has been done and you can't completely heal the wounds that have been carved into my body. Those scars will never disappear." The more I spoke about my secret, the more I began to cry. "I just don't want you to get hurt like everyone else."

Once I finished my rambling I slid down the wall until I was sitting and cried even more. I suddenly felt myself being enveloped into something warm and safe. Instinctively I nestled into Kyoya's warmth, clinging to something that could protect me from the coldness I always felt in my heart.

"Hey, think you can stand now?"

"Kyoya-san," I whispered. "Is it ok that I like you?"

(KYOYA POV)

"_Holy shit, did he just say he likes me! Well, I mean, I know I kinda like him but wow…what should I say? That I like him back? This is so confusing for me…"_

"That's fine with me," I said as I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"_Great, now both of us are blushing. I better calm down before Hikaru and Kaoru come out and find us…I'll never hear the end of it."_

"Anyways, if anyone asks, you were not feeling well and I dragged you out for fresh air."

"Ok," Ayame said in such a cute girly tone and smile.

"Oh, and when we are alone, take off the honorific on my name."

"Kyoya," I paused to look him in the eye. "We should probably head back now."

"Yeah, you're right, otherwise they'll send Hikaru and Kaoru after us, which would be bad."

"I agree, let's go," Ayame said as he got up off the floor.

***Several hours later

(AYAME POV)

"_Oh My God I can't believe he seriously likes me. I can't believe he doesn't mind that I'm damaged goods."_

"And why are you so happy today," my Father said from behind me. "You better not have a new boyfriend you FAGGOT!"

"N-no I-I Just t-think I p-probably passed my c-calculus test t-today."

"Good, that means I won't have to beat you until Friday, of course."

"_Crap, isn't that tomorrow…oh GOD please help me."_


	3. Under the Cherry Blossom Tree

**Chapter 3 **

(KYOYA POV)

"Kyoya-kun! I ran all the way to the music room without stopping, someone said you needed me?" Ayame titled his head while pointing to his face.

I readjusted my glasses, "Yes, I was hoping we could eat lunch together and maybe study?"

"Ah, I-I don't have my lunch today. I was in such a hurry that I forgot to bring any," He laughed nervously and poked his two index fingers together.

There was awkward silence for a few moments before I disappeared into one of the Club's food pantries.

"Kyoya-kun? What are you doing?" Ayame asked.

I didn't respond, instead I pulled out a few slices of cake, two forks, and tea. I smiled sweetly, "Let's go."

"Where? Ah, please allow me to carry that for you" Ayame offered before following me outside.

"Wow, it's so pretty out here. I've never been in the back before," Ayame marveled, his eyes sparkling.

I smirked, "Come on," I urged, still walking.

Finally we stopped underneath a large cherry blossom tree on a small grassy hill, the view showed the whole school.

Ayame sat first, "The grass feels like silk, Kyoya-kun," he giggled and I joined him, pulling him into my arms.

"It's just Kyoya," I whispered into his ear slowly then smirked and laid with my hands behind my head. "So, have you studied for your upcoming calculus test?"

"No, I don't need to," he said softly.

"You don't ever study? Even I study for calculus," I said in amazement pulling out my last test. "The teacher mentioned there was someone who actually got a better score which surprised me."

"Ah," Ayame looked away embarrassed and pulled out his calculus test to show Kyoya.

"What? That's not possible. 105 percent?"

Ayame just giggled, "Sorry."

"Sorry won't cut it," I grinned evilly. "I'll get my revenge somehow."

The two of us began to laugh uncontrollably until Ayame gripped at his sides and tears began rolling down his cheeks. "Ayame," I gave him a questioning look.

"I'm fine," he replied much too quickly. I narrowed my eyes and looked him square in the face. The hurt in those sad blue eyes gave it away.

"Your father, did he beat you again? Why didn't you tell me," my voice was wild with concern.

"He normally beats me every Friday when I get home but I guess he was a bit too excited today for my beating. The pain will subside soon."

"Ayame with your diary and how specific it is you could have your father charged with multiple accounts of assault plus child abuse with him beating your whole family. He could also be charged with child neglect and maybe even torture just for starving you. My family has a private police force of 100 officers and we have some kickass lawyers on speed dial. I could call one of them for you. What he does to all of you is not acceptable, please just let me help you."

"I don't know I mean if he finds out that I technically told you I won't live to see the court room," Ayame responded looking as if the mere idea scared him.

"Well you could stay with me for the time being or how about if you don't want to tell the police you just come over to my house every Friday after school. That way you might be able to escape him for a while."

"That probably won't stop him from beating me when I get home. Plus if he finds out I like you he will kill me after he comes himself to your house and takes me away. He will also hurt both of us if he knows you like me too."

"Please, just trust in me and try. You wouldn't be any worse off if you just came to study with me at least. Please?"

"Ok but does the school have a phone I could use," Ayame asked innocently.

"Yeah but don't you have a phone," I asked amazed he didn't I mean I thought every rich kid did.

"Well…my father refuses to get me one because he's afraid I might call the police while at school."

"That does make sense," I replied. "How about you use my phone so that I don't have to get up."

"No, I can't," Ayame, responded with a terrified look in his bright sexy blue eyes.

"Ok, there is a phone in the third music room. I'll take you there."

"Thanks."

*** After the thirty minute-long phone conversation.

(AYAME POV)

"_Holy crap, he actually agreed to me going to a friend's house…little does he know it's really my boyfriend's house. But sadly I must be home in three hours. I hate him."_

"My father accepted, however, I MUST be home in three hours sadly."

"That's ok, but the question is how far away do you live from me," Kyoya asked with a concerned tone to his voice.

"_Which I think makes his voice sound sexy."_

"I live about four miles southeast from Ouran on top of a hill."

"You mean that BIG mansion about 1 ½ miles from my family estate."

"You mean we live that close to each other? That should make it easy for me to get home in time hopefully avoiding my father's rage."

"Well that does make sense, so I guess that means you will be riding home with me," Kyoya smirked but it surprisingly didn't look that evil, more hmm…I can't really describe it, it just wasn't evil.

Suddenly Kyoya's phone went off.

"Guess _our _ride is here," Kyoya said slyly looking me in the eye with his sexy dark purple eyes.

"_Oh my god Kyoya is so sexy when he's excited…hmmm…"_

(KYOYA POV)

"_Oh my god, Ayame is actually coming over to my house. Hopefully Fuyumi wasn't rearranging my clothes again…"_

The ride was silent until I noticed Ayame's fingers trembling. Not saying anything, my fingers 'walked' over to tightly hold his trembling ones and pull him closer. "Why do you tremble," I whispered into his ear.

"I don't know," his eyes began to well up. "But I'm so happy right now."

It didn't take long to arrive at the Ootori residence; I led Ayame inside along with all his books and study items. "Please make yourself at home and don't mind the pile of clothes in the corner. Sit on the couch." Ayame obeyed like a puppy and pulled out his calculus homework. I offered a calculator but he just shook his head softly. "I don't need one, remember," his lips lifted up to formed a sweet smile.

"Alright then, solve the first question."

"I need a pencil."

Surprise spread across my face, however, I lent him mine for the time being. The moment he grabbed my pencil he wrote the answer. I was utterly flabbergasted. "That one must have been too easy," racking my brain for some excuse to explain it. "Keep going."

It didn't take long for his sheet to be filled with just answers; I on the other hand wasn't close to being finished. "Kyoya, number ten is wrong. It should be 75,878, not 74,878! And number thirteen too. Here, let me fix it for you."

I knew I shouldn't but my body just ignored my brain. My hand drifted up to Ayame's chin and turned his head to face my own. His eyes were just so adorable which motivated my advances further. My heart, I thought, was going to lurch out of my chest.

Ayame began to close his eyes slowly as I moved closer to his moist lips. _"Almost there…"_

KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE

KIZUKEBA ITSUDEMO SOBA NI IRU KEREDO HOUNTO WAS KIRAI? SUKI MOUSOU NANO?

Sakura Kiss by Chieko Kawabe

The blasting music surprised me so much; it caused me to lie on the couch on my back. Unfortunately, or should I say fortunately, Ayame freaked out so much that he collapsed onto my chest, squeezing my shirt as tight as he could. My eyes bulged but softened.

"I-I'm sorry, the music, it just surprised me," the frightened boy explained shivering yet again. Something odd happened, I began to laugh. I threw my head back, laughing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry, it's my fault for leaving on my stereo. You really are too cute," and with that I placed my fingers back on his chin and pulled him closer and within kissing range. The boy again closed his eyes only to open them a moment later. "I'll get my revenge later, but for now, this will suffice," and I gave a pleasant kiss on his cheekbone.

"Kyoya," Fuyumi shouted. "It's 5:50 shouldn't your friend be getting home?"

"SHIT," we both shouted in unison.

"I better run home then. Bye Kyoya see you on Monday," Ayame whispered with a hint of sadness in his voice, but his eyes showed pure terror.

(AYAME POV)

I left and made it home in time according to my watch, but my father's clock said I was five minutes late.

"AYAME!"

"_Fuck… I'm gonna get it."_

"Yes father," I asked already dreading what he was going to do.

"Come here to the basement right now!"

"_Holy crap, the last time I was in the basement he broke several bones. I couldn't move for a week."_

"Coming," I said as I walked down the stairs each step taking me closer to my death.

When I reached the last step his hands wrapped around my throat crushing against my windpipe. As I was about to pass out he threw me down on the floor and kicked me in the stomach.

"Already bleeding eh? I haven't even started yet you faggot."

"_Shit…"_

He grabbed a lamp off the table in the corner and beat me repeatedly over the head with it. Then deciding that wasn't enough, he undid his belt and took off my shirt.

"Get up and stand with your hands against the wall you wretched boy. You better not scream or else I'll beat you ten times harder."

I got up and almost fell over from lack of blood, but I did as I was told. I felt the belt strike my back. As he repeatedly slashed my back with his belt, it took all my inner strength to keep from crying.

"_Damn I can't take much more of this, why did I have to go over to Kyoya's? I should've known he'd move the clocks ahead just so he could beat me."_

"You better not pass out before I'm finished with you boy, and trust me, I'm still just getting started and I won't stop until midnight," and as he said that I saw the glint of what looked like a knife in the corner.

"_Fuck, he's going to do this for what five more hours…oh no this might be the end of me."_

**(For your safety and the preservation of everyone's sanity we will skip ahead five hours…and the fact that we are about to cry…anyways…)**

"Boy, go up to your room, I'll call the doctor in the morning."

"Yes father," I said as I stood up and coughed up blood for the umpteenth time.

As I headed to my room I saw Aiko standing at the top of the stairs with bandages in her arms.

"Thanks Aiko," I said as she helped me to my room, I felt sorry for her that she had to see me like this.

"_Damn this is bad," _I thought as I assessed the damage. "_My head is going to have to be stitched up same with the cuts on my arms and legs. The cuts on my back are probably going to scar. And all these bruises are going to take at least a month to heal. Kyoya is definitely going to notice on Monday, if I even come to school on Monday."_

After I crawled intobed trying not to fall asleep as I wrote in my diary Kyoya had just given back to me, I started to cry.

"_Why did I have to fall in love with him? I don't want him to get hurt because of me. God I would kill myself if anything happened to Kyoya. I should probably leave that out of the diary. It would be bad if my father found out."_

Suddenly I realized my eyes were starting to droop. "_No, I can't fall asleep before the doctor gets here. If I do I could slip into a coma…"_

*** Four hours later…

The doctor walked into my room wearing a surgery gown and hairnet.

"_This is gonna hurt…"_

"Ayame, looks like you are going to need to stay in bed for a week after I stitch you up," the doctor said as he finished examining the wounds.

After several excruciatingly painful hours, all my wounds were stitched up and bandaged.

"Your son has a very high tolerance for pain, does he get into knife fights very often?"

"Yes he does, he is such a rebellious child, thank you for coming this morning doctor," I heard my father reply.

"_One day he is going to pay for what he's done. I will get away from him someday. Maybe I just won't come home after I leave for college. I'll just disappear into the night sky."_

Suddenly the phone rang.

"_Crap that better not be Kyoya."_

"Hello," I heard my mother answer. "Oh yes, you are just who I needed to talk to Mr. Suoh. Ayame isn't going to be at school for a week due to the flu. Could you mail his homework to us? Great, thanks."

Suddenly my mother entered the room after hanging up the phone.

"Ayame, why did you anger your father last night by not coming home right after school?"

I looked away from her not knowing what to say, if I said something wrong, she would burst into tears and that would result in another beating for the both of us.

"Well just try to get some sleep," she said as she smiled at me.

I knew what that smile meant, 'Just do as your told and it might not happen again

And with that she turned off the lights and left the room.

*** One week later and three days later…

(KYOYA POV)

"_It's been a week now and Ayame still hasn't been at school. Did his dad beat him that badly? God I hope not. I would die if it was my fault for inviting him over."_

Just then Ayame walked into our history class. He walked right passed me and gave me a look that I think said I'll tell you later.

"_Ayame looks like crap, not to mention he has a limp that he didn't have before and he's wincing every time he moves. I really want to know what happened to my rabbit."_

After the final bell, Ayame and I met underneath the cherry blossom tree.

"Ayame, what happened after you went home," I asked extremely concerned because he wouldn't even let me touch him.

"My dad set the clocks five minutes ahead so that I would be late even if I was on time, so he beat me for six hours straight," Ayame replied tears welling up in his eyes.

"But why won't you let me hug you or anything?"

"Because he cut me up pretty badly so I basically look like a rag doll underneath my clothes," he said as he rolled up his shirtsleeve to show me, and trust me, it looked pretty horrible.

"Ayame, why do you put up with this," I asked with a hint of frustration and concern in my voice.

"Do I really have a choice," Ayame asked looking as if there was no hope left in the world.

"Yes you do, you could come stay with me while I'll have some private investigators check out your father. Just one look at your diary would make any judge convict him."

"I-I can't," Ayame, sobbed tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Please Ayame, trust me, you don't have to put up with this, I can help you," I pleaded. "Please, I love you so much and I can't stand to see you hurt like this."

That's when I realized tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"Y-you really love me?"

"Yes," I said as I leaned in and kissed him.

(AYAME POV)

His lips were soft and warm, and as they brushed against mine, I nearly melted. I could feel each tear as it slid down my cheek, mixing with Kyoya's as our lips met. Impulsively, my hand drifted up, my fingers snaking through his hair. A sigh escaped my lips, and a blush stained my cheeks. I guess Kyoya couldn't resist the golden opportunity, and slowly he slipped his tongue into my mouth while he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer; surprisingly enough, it didn't hurt when he touched me. I guess pure ecstasy can numb pain.

"_Damn he's a good kisser," _I thought as I started to kiss him back.

Suddenly I heard a click almost like a camera shutter going off. Kyoya apparently noticed it too because he pulled away.

(HIKARU AND KAORU POV)

"Oh My God…Kyoya's Gay," Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison with a hint of excitement and shock in their voices.

"I knew it," Hikaru exclaimed.

"Wait, I thought we were the only ones in the host club," Kaoru said as he looked Hikaru in the eye and leaned in to kiss him.

"Save it for when we get home today. But hey, at least we have good blackmail," Hikaru slyly said as he held up his insanely expensive digital camera.

(KYOYA POV)

"If that was Hikaru and Kaoru I am going to kill them," I said under my breath.

"You don't think they would post any pictures on the Internet do you," Ayame asked sounding like a kid who just robbed a bank.

"Don't worry only I have access to the host club website at the moment and trust me that is where they will be most likely to post it. Since their parents are homophobes and if they saw that they would have to quit the host club," I answered sounding oddly calm even to myself.

"Ok," Ayame said as he nuzzled his head under my chin.

"_Now I'm glad he's shorter than me, I mean, I could get used to this. Now, to get that photo away from Hikaru and Kaoru before they jerk off to it. God those guys are man whores, I mean we all know they like to have sex in the abandoned bathroom right after lunch on Wednesdays. But only god knows what they do at home…"_

"You want to lie down in the grass with me and just snuggle for a minute," I asked as I lay down in the grass under the cherry blossom tree, pulling him down with me without hearing his response.

"I love you," Ayame whispered as he nestled closer, burying his face against my chest.

"_I wish we could stay like this forever, without pain and suffering even if only for a moment," _I thought blissfully.

After what seemed like only a few short moments but was probably a couple of hours we stood up and brushed ourselves off.

"Well, we better head home," I said looking at my watch.

"Yeah," was all Ayame could say as he grabbed his things.

"Bye," Ayame said as he suddenly leaned over and pecked me on the cheek.

My hand lifted to brush the skin on my cheek and my lips formed a sweet smile.


	4. Blackmailing and The Truth

**Chapter 4**

*******Four days later… (Ayame's Dad leaves on a business trip)

(AYAME POV)

"I can't believe it!" an angry voice that seemed to be Kyoya's, literally shouted amongst the crowd of students straining to see who had come on top in calculus so far this year. My eyes sparkled with excitement and joy but were soon brought back to reality when I heard my angry boyfriend's voice. Steam was coming from Kyoya's head and he turned towards me with a devilish grin. _"Uh oh,"_ and I sprinted away, sure of my fate.

"Come back! I just want to congratulate you," his voice softening.

Giggles poured from my mouth uncontrollably, "I'll give you a prize if you catch me," I taunted and sped off down the hall. This seemed to motivate my boyfriend, his glasses glinting as he too sped up.

I rounded a corner and a warm hand grasped my upper arm then released it. I smiled when I realized we were in front of Music Room Three and an idea formed in my head. My eyes met his; mine dared him to follow as I headed for the music room entrance. A moment later I realized it was a horrible mistake.

"Ahhhhhh," the familiar voices of two notorious pranksters said. "So, the two lovebirds are here at last," the two voiced in unison. My body froze, there were a few pictures of their last 'adventure' under the cherry tree in a few different angles, along with some cuddling.

"W-what?" and my face flushed a bright shade of pink.

Suddenly Kyoya burst into the room.

"Ayame, damn it…"

(KYOYA POV)

"Well, well, well, looks like the two lovers are having a quarrel," Hikaru said.

"Hikaru, Kaoru where the hell did you get those pictures?"

"We decided to stalk you and Ayame for a couple of hours," Kaoru said casually.

"And man did we find out something interesting," Hikaru said slyly.

Just then I noticed that the pictures were right where I could grab them all at once.

"_Stupid Hikaru and Kaoru, they don't even realize I can easily grab the photos from the table and burn them."_

As the twins rambled on about how they were going to put the pictures on the website, I grabbed the pictures from off the table and I took out my lighter and burned them.

"Damn it," The twins yelled in unison. "How could we forget about the lighter …?"

"Oh, and that's not all," I said as I walked over and snatched their camera off the chair back.

"Please don't destroy it," they asked innocently.

"Hmmm, I think I'll keep it as leverage," I said looking at the pictures only to stop on one where Hikaru and Kaoru were making out. "I bet your parents would love to see this."

"Kyoya, please, no, if they see that they will kill us," Hikaru pleaded.

"Fine, but I will be keeping the camera, now leave!"

And with that they left the room.

"Sorry about that," I said as I looked Ayame in the eyes.

(AYAME POV)

"_Damn Kyoya is sexy when he's angry. Maybe I should make him angry more often..."_

All of a sudden Kyoya pushed me against the wall with his hands on either side of my head. Our lips were about to meet when Honey-senpai unexpectedly came into the room. He was holding bun-bun in his arms.

"Kyoya, where the cakie at," Honey-senpai said sounding like a little two year old and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

(KYOYA POV)

"_Damn it, why now of all times…"_

"I gave it to Mori to put it somewhere, go ask him," I replied icily.

"Okie dokie," Honey replied, his eyes widening in anticipation.

"_I swear, him and Mori have something going on between them…"_

Then I turned around swiftly, Ayame grabbed my tie and pulled me close to him.

"I get to be Seme this time," he breathed, and with that he closed the distance between us.

I was surprised when Ayame's lips met mine, even more so when he didn't pull away, blushing and stuttering as I expected him to. I smiled against his lips, and felt as he lifted a hand, snaking it through my hair. I closed my eyes, his lips were warm, soft against my own, and the world around us seemed to melt away. Slowly, I let my tongue slip between his lips, into his mouth, and he met it eagerly with his own. I smiled again, and brought him closer.

Neither of us wanted this moment to end but we knew it had too. Ayame pulled away slowly lingering on my lips.

"You're a really good kisser," I stated bluntly.

"Touché," Ayame replied sexily with a hint of a blush on cheeks. "I wanted to ask if you would like to come to my house?"

Surprise spread across my face, "Your father, he would beat you for that!"

A smirk appeared, "He's on a business trip in England and won't be back for a few weeks. He just left this morning. You could bring a movie," he suggested.

"I know just the one we should watch, romance alright?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Ok, I'll be at your house at five. Be ready."

*** 4:59pm

I arrived at the Shiga residence with a tape snug in my hand. The title said 'TITANIC' in big metal colored letters with Rose and Jack embracing. I then raised my hand and used the giant S knocker, the banging vibrated the door and Ayame quickly opened it. He smiled and pulled me inside towards the staircase. Suddenly, a woman who looked almost exactly like Ayame appeared from the kitchen and stopped near Ayame with a questioning look upon her face.

"Mother, this is Kyoya. He's a…very good friend.' Her eyes lit up at the mention of Very and looked approvingly at her son's boyfriend. "I do hope you enjoy your stay, might you want a cup of tea," she asked while tilting her head.

I stared at my adorable boyfriend and nodded. "I would love some, thank you," and followed him up the grand staircase.

"I'm sure you've seen it but it's just so romantic that I can't help but watch again," I spoke when we entered his bedroom. "Wow, this is nice."

His bedroom was huge; he had a king size four-poster bed against the windows, a sitting area with a couch, loveseat, and a 62'' TV that you could see from his bed. The walls were painted on the lower half with scenes of the outdoors such as the ocean and the upper half was painted black with white paint splattered across it like stars. Suddenly Ayame turned on the lights, I hadn't realized that the lights were florescent red lights, all the white paint in the room suddenly turned the color of blood.

"Wow…" was all I could say.

"So what's the name of the movie," Ayame asked innocently pulling me back to reality.

(AYAME POV)

I read the title and was bewildered. "You think a documentary on the Titanic is romantic," I cocked my head to the side innocently.

His eyes widened but he began to laugh hysterically. "Y-you don't know who Jack, Leonardo DiCaprio, or Rose, Kate Winslet, are," pointing at both actors completely astounded.

I felt so nervous but shook my head. "I don't watch movies very often, Shinji made me watch a horror movie once. I was so frightened that I hid under his arm the entire time."

Kyoya smirked and slid the tape into the VCR; "Well if you get scared then you can hide behind my arm. But I don't think you will."

"Here is your tea," Mrs. Shiga said when she opened the door and placed the cups on the table near the couch. She bowed respectfully and left, turning off the lights on her way out.

Just then the movie started. After about a half hour I understood what Kyoya meant by romantic.

(KYOYA POV) It didn't take long for my little rabbit to be glued to the television screen, but yet, he trembled. Being the nice guy I am, I reached over his shoulder and pulled him closer by his waist. Out of nowhere he grabbed my left arm and hid behind it when Cal slapped Rose in the face.

"_Well this is an awkward position…but kinda comfortable."_My eyes trailed to his and noticed that his eyelids were drooping. I chuckled and pulled him into my lap.

The Titanic began to sink causing mass panic on the ship, which invoked many screams, which then caused Ayame to rouse with panic and alarm deep in his blue eyes. I felt my shirtsleeve become tighter around my wrist; I then realized that the cries and shrieks probably brought back frightful memories of the past. "We could turn it off," I suggested quietly, but Ayame shook his head determinedly.

"I want to know how it ends," he replied timidly, his eyes peeking from behind my right arm.

Once it ended with Rose reuniting with Jack, my shoulder became heavier and I realized my little angel had drifted to sleep. Smirking, I cautiously lifted Ayame to his bed, unbuttoning a few of his buttons on his school shirt. Before I left I kissed his cheek lightly, "Good night my little bunny," I whispered in his ear before directing myself to the door.

"Ah, did you enjoy yourself," Mrs. Shiga asked quietly. "Where is Ayame?"

I smiled sweetly in her direction, "I thoroughly enjoyed myself. You are a very kind woman. Your son is sleeping upstairs so I'll leave now." I bowed respectfully and left.

"My, what a sweet boy he is," I heard her say as I walked out the door.

"_Maybe I should buy Ayame a cell phone. That way we can talk to each other even when he's at home,"_ I thought silently as I walked home.

"Kyoya is that you," I heard my sister Fuyumi shout.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well father said he needs you to supervise some stuff at the hospital tomorrow."

"Alright then I better get to bed so… Get Out Of My Room…honestly stop messing with my clothes," I said glaring at her after walking into my room.

"You sure you don't want me to fix it," She replied sweetly.

"Please just leave," I sighed.

"But I want to know how your date went!"

"It wasn't a date," I yelled with as much strength as I could muster.

"Oh really, then why did you bring the movie Titanic with you," she replied looking at the VHS in my hand with a sly smile.

"Just shut up and leave!"

"Fine, but you have to tell me about it when you come back from the hospital," she huffed.

"Whatever," I replied, closing the door in her face.

"Will you at least tell me if she's cute," Fuyumi whined from behind the door.

"Just go away! I'm tired," and with that I walked to bed and collapsed in exhaustion.

The next morning I woke up with a slight headache.

"_Damn. How am I supposed to stay focused with this stupid headache?"_

"Kyoya, you have to leave in fifteen minutes for the hospital," I heard my sister shout from the kitchen. "Oh, and I made pancakes."

Groggily I pushed myself up from my bed and dressed myself quickly. As much a Fuyumi's cooking suck -seriously, she could burn water- pancakes were my absolute favorite.

"So Kyoya, will you tell me about your new girlfriend now," Fuyumi asked as I walked into the kitchen. She had on a small pink apron tied loosely around her waist and a metal spatula in her right hand. In her left hand was a plate of ten pancakes and, just to be 'professional', she had a big puffy French hat on. "Bon Appétit," she winked, placing the plate in front of me.

"Wait. Kyoya, you have a girlfriend? When did this happen," my oldest brother asked quizzically, and somewhat annoyed.

"I don't have a girlfriend so just leave me alone," I replied with a hint of rage in my voice as I glared at Fuyumi.

"Sure you don't," they both said in unison. I stood up and started for Fuyumi. She, on the other hand, smiled and fled for the safety of the kitchen.

"Whatever," I sighed. "I'm leaving now."

"But you haven't eaten anything," my brother said, putting down the newspaper he was reading.

"I'm not hungry, besides, who would want to eat your burnt pancakes anyways?" Before I closed the door behind myself I distinctly heard, "Hey, they're better than last time!" and to which my brother replied, "Yeah, at least they aren't completely black inside and out. Good improvement." Fuyumi responded, "Hear that LITTLE BROTHER?" and then I slammed the door.

When I got to the hospital my dad gave me the task of eavesdropping on the staff in the lounge to make sure nothing inappropriate was going on. Apparently there was rumors of sex in the lounge and break rooms.

"_Why do I always get stuck doing the boring stuff around here? I mean cares about whether or not the staff is screwing each other. I could be spending this time with Ayame right now_." I made a mental sigh at that thought then my ears honed in on something.

"Yeah, I had to go to the Shiga residence not too long ago but I treated the boy not the daughter," One of the surgeons said to another while they drank some coffee at a table not that far from me.

"I treated the boy as well but it was about three months ago and the father said he had been mugged on his way home from school," Surgeon Two stated.

"Really? That's interesting. I treated him two weeks ago and his father's excuse this time was that he had gotten into a knife fight, although most of the cuts on his back seemed to be from a belt," Surgeon Three replied.

"I feel bad for the girl as well. She's only eight and she's got scars all over her back from a whip of some sort," Surgeon Two said sadly.

"Well, I for one would turn the father in for abuse but he owns that huge accounting company and my father just happens to be one of his clients," Surgeon One explained.

"Same here, except my mother works for him. She says that every now and then you can hear a male moaning in his office. Yet the reason I think he beats his son so horribly is because his son is gay. The reason I know that is because he was dating my son," Surgeon Two announced.

"Well, if you ask me, this guy just sounds like a sick hypocrite," Surgeon One cringed.

"Well break time is over! I have a girl that needs her appendix removed," Surgeon Three stretched and left.

"See you later; I have to go to lunch with my wife. It's our tenth anniversary," Surgeon Two winked.

While they were talking I took down notes, but what shocked me the most was that Ayame's father, the biggest homophobe I had heard of, was a homosexual himself. How could that be possible?

"_I wonder what made his dad hate homosexuals? Was it the fact that he had to marry Ayame's mother? Maybe I should keep this to myself for a little while."_

***Three hours later…

"Kyouya, you can leave now if you want," My father said after coming into the lounge for coffee.

"Thanks, father," I said as I gathered my things and stood. "Father, would it be ok if I bought a cell phone for my good friend that doesn't have one?"

"Sure, but may I ask who this friend is?"

"He's the newest member of my club."

"And he doesn't have a cell phone?" He asked in surprise. "That's odd."

"His dad prefers to spend money on alcohol," I replied calmly and took a deep breath.

"Ah, that makes sense."


	5. Surprise Meeting in the Mall

Ok, this is a double deal. Since we didn't update in a while we're giving you TWO chapters. This is because I lost my internet and was unable to post. Since my buddy, Em, is a computer savvy as an 80 year old (her words, I swear!) we had to wait for my internet to get fixed. Since we're sorry you all had to wait so long we're providing two chapters.

Chapter Five!

(Ayame POV)

"Kyoya, where are you taking me," I asked confused. My boyfriend had been leading me by the hand around town for ten minutes now. I tripped on a crack and almost fell when Kyoya, my prince, rescued me.

"You'll see in a second," Kyoya replied, the tone of his voice scaring me a little but both his hands were securely around my waist and arms.

A couple of minutes later we arrived at the mall. Every inch of it was bustling with a diversity of people and children.

"Kyoya, why are we here?" I asked, but I was really amazed since I'd never been here.

"I'm buying my rabbit a cell phone," he replied coolly and kept directing me.

"What! But if my dad finds out I have one he'll kill me," I said, looking Kyoya in the eye. My eyes were filled with fear, knowing what would happen exactly. Blood, and not just my own, would be spilled.

"No, he won't. Not if you tell him the leader of a club you joined bought it so that he could order you around. Plus you give him your number, then he shouldn't mind."

"You're kidding right? He'll never buy it! Besides, I see you in school all the time," desperately trying to weasel myself out of this.

"What's that matter? Can't your boyfriend call you at midnight," Kyoya said in a sweet voice, though his face showed no trace of that sweetness as he said it.

"Fine but… how the hell am I supposed to tell my dad," I asked, blushing my head off. Kyoya one and me zero.

"Well, we have what another week to figure that out. Plus, if he hears that he doesn't have to pay the bill then I'm sure he'd be pleased."

"Sometimes your logic confuses me," Ayame said with a sigh, still following his boyfriend. Actually, it was perfect, my dad was so miserly it really showed in how much food we were allowed to buy and other necessary things.

"Yes, well, that confused look on your face is just so cute," Kyoya said smirking, squeezing my hand lightly.

"Hey, that's not nice," I said pouting, but I wasn't really that annoyed.

"Who said I was nice?" Kyoya replied, throwing his head back and laughing.

"Can I get any phone I want?" I huffed, trying to avoid the conversation.

"Yep!"

We were in the store for hours picking out the perfect phone. Finally I decided on a red Smart phone with a bunny charm cell phone strap. Well, actually, the cell phone strap was Kyoya's idea.

"So you really like bunnies, Usagi-chan, don't you?"

"Stop calling me a rabbit!" my face tinted with red in embarrassment.

"But I like that nickname," Kyoya whined then pouted.

"Fine, you can call me rabbit but…I want to call you something too," nodding my head when I said it. This would be perfect.

"Fine, what would like to call me," Kyoya asked, amusement in his eyes, curiosity sweeping over him.

"How 'bout I call you Kitsune-chan," I said my eyes twinkling. _Let's see how you like it when I call you a name!_

"Fine, but only when we are alone," Kyoya said, stressing the every syllable on the word alone in my ear.

"Ok, but the same goes for you calling me rabbit!" I giggled, plotting my 'revenge'.

"Fine, now let's get some lunch," Kyoya said as my stomach started growling ferociously**.**

"Ok," I said cheerfully as Kyoya grabbed my hand, leading me towards the food court.

I have to admit it felt nice with his hand in mine, our fingers intertwining. I blushed a little thinking about it. "_I don't know why but it feels like we were just made for each other,"_I thought blissfully.

(Kyoya POV)

As I watched Ayame look at all the phones with that cute look he always got when he's concentrating, - he'd bite his tongue lightly- I realized he had been hovering over a red BlackBerry for a long time. So, being the sly guy I was, I snuck up behind him and said, "You really like this phone, don't you, Usagi-chan?"

"Yes," Ayame replied timidly as he looked longingly at the phone. Fear, however, at his decision, was also lingering there if his father didn't approve.

"Then why don't I buy it for you," I asked as I picked up a cell phone strap with an adorable white bunny on it. I smirked at it and clutched it in the palm of my hand.

"But it's so expensive," Ayame replied quickly, his face changing colors as he did. To me, it almost sounded as though he was trying to find any way to NOT buy a phone, but I overlooked it for the moment.

"So, what's that got to do with it," I asked, but as I asked it I realized he probably never had any money of his own, or he did but didn't spend it. _Maybe even his father stole the money he gave to him to buy more beer! No, he probably doesn't__receive an allowance because his father drinks all that booze._ "Besides, isn't that why we came here?"

"Y-yeah I guess… Hey W-what's that in your hand," Ayame asked, just realizing I was holding something.

"This? It's a cell phone strap," I replied slyly, its ears sticking out from the cracks in my hand.

"Is that a bunny on the end of it," he almost sounded mortified.

"Yep! A rabbit for my Usagi-chan," I replied, smiling as Ayame's infamous blush returned. His blush always made me smile.

"Idiot," Ayame replied but grabbed it anyways. He knew that Kyoya was getting it regardless.

"You know you act a lot like a girl," I remarked teasingly and headed to the register, my shoulders shaking from my laughs I was trying unsuccessfully to suppress.

"I do not," but his face was like a forest fire burning across his face. Taking the opportunity, Kyoya snatched his lover by the collar and the two hid behind a shelf filled with phones and key chains. "What are you doing," Ayame questioned, struggling not to gaze into his lover's brown eyes. He failed like usual.

"I just can't help thinking how absolutely adorable you are. I don't care if you're man, I wouldn't even if you were a woman. I just get this feeling that we were meant to be, you know?"

Ayame didn't reply so I took the opportunity to place my lips lightly on his for a moment before smirking my famous smirk and going to the front to pay.

"Want lunch?" I asked. Ayame's stomach growled after I did. I held my hand out and instantly, Ayame's connected with mine.

Ayame, of course, insisted for pizza having never had it before thanks to his annoying father.

On our way to getting pizza, Ayame and I got into a petty argument about his nickname so I agreed to let him give me one. So now my nickname's Kitsune..._this should be interesting considering the fox hunts the rabbit._

(AYAME POV)

"I never thought pizza would taste this good," I said as I took another bite of pizza, a drop of sauce landing on my shirt. "_Good thing I'm wearing a red shirt. My dad would kill me if I stained my clothes."_

"I'm just curious, have you really never had pizza before," Kyoya asked, his voice filled with curiosity. His brown eyes were gazing intently into my eyes, almost as if he could see my soul.

I shook my head, "No, we don't normally eat American cuisine. My dad says it's not pure…or something like that and also he doesn't fe-" I stopped, my mouth unwilling to keep going. In spite of the awkwardness, I chomped down on another piece of pizza. Suddenly a store window caught my eye as a piece of cheese hung from my bottom lip.

"Ayame," Kyoya asked following my gaze. "A puppy, I should have guessed it was something cute that would take your eyes off your food."

"But it's so cute~," I whined, chewing my fifth piece of pizza. "Can we go look at it? Please?" I tried giving my best puppy-dog eyes to my boyfriend.

Kyoya sighed, "All right," and got up to throw away the trash.

"_All right! The Puppy-eyes worked."_I gloated silently to myself. "Come on Kyoya, before someone else buys it! Hurry, hurry!" I jumped up and down like some child wanting a cookie.

"Yes, yes. No one will buy it before you. I'll make sure of it," Kyoya grinned, grabbing my hand gently and racing to the window.

The puppy was sprawled out on her back (yes, her back) wagging her tail happily. Her tongue hung loosely to the side as she righted herself and padded over to the window. She yipped cutely and placed her two little front paws onto the glass. Her fur was a pure white, tail and all, except for a small patch of black surrounding her eyes and ears. It was almost like she was wearing a black mask over her perfect white fur. "Kaya," I read, loving the name.

"Kaya?" Kyoya repeated. "That really fits her," he agreed.

"Yeah," I stated as I stared at Kaya in a trance like state.

(KYOYA POV)

"So do you want me to buy Kaya for you," I asked as I wrapped my arms around my boyfriend's waist.

Ayame didn't replied for a moment, but he did lean back into my chest.

"I wish you could," he finally replied.

(Haruhi POV)

I sighed as I trudged through the masses of people. If only Father wasn't sick, then I wouldn't be here in a mall. I sighed again, swinging my two bags full of food, clothes, and medicine back and forth in boredom. _If only Tamaki was here, then this would be more exciting… probably._

I was just about to leave when a familiar platinum colored hair popped up in the crowd and caught my attention. "Shinji?" I asked myself quietly and hurried over to see if my prediction was correct. "Shinji?" I called out, and to my surprise, and his, he turned to face me.

"Haruhi?" He gave me a surprised look before going over to me and giving me a small hug. "It's been way too long!" he smiled, his voice cheerful like always. He really hadn't changed, the same unique glossy blue eyes, mouth always in a smile, messy platinum hair covering some of his face, a long slender figure, and fair skin. He wore slightly baggy faded blue jeans, a few rips here and there, with a brown belt. His shirt was a white short sleeved, v-neck, he wore a small light grey jacket over it. "The years have been good on you. I'm just sad that you cut your pretty hair," his voice full of disappointment as he reached up and moved his fingers through my now shorter hair.

"Sorry, someone threw gum on it," I replied. "Besides, it doesn't really matter. It's fine short, right?" I replied, self consciously pulling on it.

"Actually, I'm really glad I found you, Shinji. I have a question about my dad."

"Shoot," he said with his biggest smile. Shinji and my father had always gotten along, Shinji was almost like a son my father never had.

"Well, my father has been sick for a week with the common cold and he just won't get better. I've been really worried about him. I was hoping that since your father is a doctor that you would have a suggestion?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Ah, the common cold. I would suggest giving him some O-kayu. It's very effective," he pointed out with a grin.

I didn't realize that Shinji and I had been walking and talking for at least a good hour. Shinji just had this special power, you just couldn't leave him alone, he was just too friendly, and it showed in his popularity.

"Wow, we really needed to catch up," I laughed.

Shinji nodded, looking around to see where we were. "Wow, we walked to the other side of the mall. I guess we were just got too caught up in our conversation."

"Hey, is that Ayame and Kyoya?" I asked, mostly to myself. "Yeah, that is them. Hey Ayame!" I called over to them.

Ayame turned to see Haruhi and an overly sexy Shinji standing right next to her. Oh dear.

(AYAME POV)

I just couldn't get enough of Kaya and she couldn't stop wagging her cute wittle tail. I was completely entranced with the puppy when suddenly Haruhi's voice came out of the blue. I whirled around to see Haruhi, but most of all; I spotted my ex-boyfriend Shinji.

All the blood left my face and I nearly fainted, "S-shinji," I gasped stupidly. This was not the time for him to see me; Kyoya had his arms wrapped around me. "Shinji!" I struggled out of Kyoya's hold and raced towards my ex-boyfriend. I flung myself on him and cried on his shirt. "Shinji, Shinji, Shinji! I missed you so much!" I sobbed manically. My whole body was shaking as I cried.

I never looked back to see a stunned Kyoya, his mouth slightly ajar, and his eyes full of surprise.

Ok, cliff hanger! We've started doing this whole point of view where one character says what happens and then we switch to the other character to see from their point of view. I'm sure you noticed Ayame's POV and Kyoya's POV were a bit different when they walked into the cell phone store. The reason being Ayame's shyness (not wanting everyone to know what really happened) and Kyoya telling everything that happened (even things that he imagined but weren't really true). The stories will be updated a bit more regularly now so comment like the wind, we'd love to hear ideas and criticism!


	6. Jealousy and Nightmares

EM's brain has not been functioning properly as in major writing block because *sniff sniff* her grandmother died on mother's day, her pastor died the Sunday before her birthday, and the funeral was the day before her birthday. Also in January she was involved in a school shooting…well not **involved** but you know what I mean. Anyways her life has been pretty screwed up for awhile and she kinda started making characters suicidal so we decided she would take a break for a while (Kyoya would cry if Ayame died mysteriously!). And now since she is feeling sorry we are releasing two chapters at once and are currently editing two more and are currently writing two more. But since school starts soon our posting schedule might be really wacked up. We apologize for any inconvenience now and in the future. Oh and thanks to those who have reviewed we really appreciated it. Thanks a bunch! No seriously.

~KT ;)

Disclaimer: Sadly we don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Only Ayame and Shinji 3…and the plot….and Ayame's Dad….yeah…

Warning: Depressing, language

Chapter 6

(KYOYA POV)

It had been three hours since Ayame and Shinji had met for the first time in a year and well, apparently they had a lot of catching up to do. Thankfully though the only topic they talked about was their current love lives. As it turned out Shinji was bisexual and was currently dating some girl. This fact lightened my mood but only a little.

"So Kyoya, are you really dating Ayame," Haruhi asked, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Yes, so… is your father any better? The girls at the club are getting worried about you and well, the king too," I stated, trying desperately to change the subject. I was getting jealous.

"Not really but Shinji here just gave me some advice on how to help my dad," Haruhi replied cheerfully, swinging her small plastic grocery bag back and forth.

"Really, that's nice."

"Well I have to say I'm kinda shocked to see you at a mall, much less a commoners' mall," Haruhi said giving me a questioning look, her eyes mocking me. She stressed the word commoners'.

"You know that's the kings stupidity right?"

"Yes," Haruhi said calmly. She stopped swinging the bag after she did.

"Good, just making sure." I was relieved.

"How long have you and Ayame been dating," she asked randomly, though she did look completely interested because she stared me down. At least that's what it felt like to me. Haruhi was always so honest and straightforward, and the fact she knew me so well.

"About a week and a half," I answered. "Damn, Ayame and I have been moving pretty fast. Maybe we should slow down?"

"Hmm…that's about as fast as Shinji and Ayame got to this point too," Haruhi stated bluntly, not really realizing that she hit a major nerve with me.

"Hey, Kyoya," Ayame said as he poked my leg under the table. He beamed brightly as he did so and I couldn't help but grin.

"What," I asked sweetly.

"Shinji's leaving now and I want to say goodbye. Is that fine? I'm sorry that I haven't spent any time with you since I saw Shinji. It's just that I haven't seen him since, well…you know. I hope you're not mad." Ayame gave Kyoya an innocent look, sadness evident in his eyes. It was obvious this situation really hurt the boy, even through the deceiving smile he flashed.

"It's fine. I understand your position so I'm not angry with you. Go and say goodbye to your boyfriend." At first I didn't realize that I had said that and almost instantly regretted it, but there was no turning back. Hell, of course I was mad, of course I was jealous, how could I not be! Though I didn't want Ayame to know, it was already out in the open. Ayame was mine, not Shinji's boyfriend.

"But Kyoya, aren't we together? Shinji and I broke up last year." He sounded panicked and distressed, but tried to hide it not so sucessfully from me.

"No, it was my mistake. I meant ex-BOYFRIEND," the words came out strangled and reluctant. 'What the hell am I saying?'

"Kyoya, you ARE jealous! I already told you that WE," Ayame pointed at the two of them to make his point," are together. Not Shinji and me." His face was expressing something I'd never seen before: anger. Frankly, it was intimidating. I wasn't sure if Ayame realized there were people watching, most were disgusted once they figured out that we were homos and got as far away as possible.

"I know, I know," I replied as I grabbed his hand. "Now go say goodbye to Shinji," I replied, saying it as though he were a child. My grip was tight but I calmed some and eased my hold.

Ayame got up and gave Shinji a hug, but before Ayame could escape, Shinji stroked MY Ayame's cheek with the back of his hand and whispered something in his ear. As Ayame walked towards me I noticed My Usagi-chan was blushing. It was on Shinji. It was so on!

Time Lapse…!

(AYAME POV)

"So Ayame," Kyoya said slyly as we walked out of the mall, my stomach growling. "How would you like to come over to my place later for a movie and pizza?"

My eyes got big with excitement, "Cheese pizza…?" I could probably eat pizza all day every day. Actually, I could eat anything all day every day, but that was probably not going to happen.

"Yes, what other kind would I get my Usagi," and as he said it he leaned in and kissed me.

"Nnnh," I moaned into the kiss my head spinning as my mind went blank only to be filled a moment later with pure ecstasy. My knees started to buckle when Kyoya deepened the kiss. He cupped my chin in his hand and tilted my head. I wrapped my arms around his neck so as not to fall down and when I was almost completely lost in the moment, Kyoya pulled away.

"Hey," I pouted, annoyed since we were in mid kiss. "I still had enough breath for at least another thirty seconds."

"Consider that punishment," Kyoya replied, his eyes alight with laughter.

"Punishment for what," I asked confused.

"For not properly introducing me to Shinji, I don't even know his last name," Kyoya replied slyly.

"Well his last name is Miyazaki, if you're really that interested."

"Hmm…Interesting…," was all Kyoya said.

"So are we gonna head to your house," I said cutely, trying to set a more happy mood.

"Yep."

"You gonna order the pizza?"

"Yep."

"When?"

"Once we get to my house," Kyoya replied. "We wanted sausage right?"

"EWWWWW! Cheese! Cheese," I replied going along with his joke.

"Okay, but are you sure?"

"Yes I am!" I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Good, 'cause we're almost at my house," he pointed out.

"Yay!" and with that the mood was restored.

We walked into Kyoya's house a few minutes later and as we took off our shoes I asked impatiently, "You gonna order the pizza?"

"Yes, but just let me find a phone first," but to my dismay when we walked into Kyoya's room Fuyumi was there looking through his drawers.

"Fuyumi, what are you doing in my room," Kyoya yelled extremely pissed off. Fuyumi didn't even look up and I guessed this was a routine thing.

"I was just looking for something. Oh, you have a friend over! Can I stay and talk to him?"

"No!"

"Oh, hi Miss Fuyumi-san," I said as I smiled cutely at her.

"Wow Kyoya, where did you pick him up? I want one!"

"Fuyumi, I will hurt you in 5…4…3…2.."

"Ok, Ok, I'm leaving, but promise not to have too much fun while I'm gone,"

and with that she ran out of the room.

"What did she mean by 'I want one'," I asked tilting my head to the side in confusion.

"It's complicated," was the only response I could get out of my boyfriend.

(KYOYA POV)

'Wow, Ayame is so innocent…'

"So," I asked, grabbing Ayame's hand, "what kind of movie would you like to watch? I have a romantic comedy, a cheesy 1900's American film, or maybe an anime?"

He smiled, "I want a romance," throwing up his arms as he said it. He was so obvious.

"Yes, yes, a romance it is," "I replied with a smirk. "How about The Notebook?"

"What's so romantic about a notebook?" he asked bluntly, he was apparently serious.

"Don't know. Truthfully I've never actually watched it. I just hear that it makes everyone cry at the end."

TIME LAPSE!

(Yes. We have never seen the notebook so, yeah, sorry for the time lapse…KT: Go rent the movie! EM: NO! I'm busy studying for my test tomorrow...*turns back to computer screen and reads random manga*;)

By the end of the movie Ayame was crying like a baby while I was, I hate to admit it, but I was crying too. I wrapped my arms around my sobbing boyfriend holding him close to my chest. Within minutes my cute little Usagi had fallen asleep. I picked him up gracefully and put him in my bed. Before I put the covers over him I unbuttoned his shirt half way so that he wouldn't get too hot. Hey, his face was getting a bit red!

"Now I should probably grab a blanket and pillow so I can sleep on the couch…"

(AYAME POV)

I was in a dark room, my head hurt and my body felt unnaturally weak. 'Where am I?' I thought with a groan and blinked away my grogginess. I held my head in my hand as pain shot up through my head. When I pulled my hands they were coated in blood. I looked down at my body to see if anything else was wrong. It was then I realized that I was completely naked and all my scars were revealed for the world to see. Along with a long laceration across my chest forming an upside down cross.

"You're in a place where no one, not even your **slut** of a boyfriend, can touch you! You nasty whore!" I heard my father's voice boom as a light appeared revealing Kyoya. His face showed a look of pure disgust at my horrendous body that was littered with scars and coated with blood. Kyoya turned to leave, the light slowly fading as he walked away. I broke down and curled into the fetal position as his dark form faded from view, leaving me alone. I felt totally alone as I continued to watch him slowly fade into darkness.

"No, don't go!" I cried out in short, painful little sobs. I covered my wet face with my fingers, my raven black hair becoming tangled in a mess of salty tears and clung to my red cheeks. I was choking, my throat raw from crying. The tears that streaked down my face left me with a salty aftertaste, but I couldn't stop! "Don't leave me. Kyoya! I screamed as I extended my hand towards him, desperately reaching for his light, his warmth, anything I could get a hold of to make him stay. "Don't!" was the last thing I screamed before waking up.

(KYOYA POV)

I came into the room, blanket in hand, only to find Ayame having, what looked like, a really bad nightmare. I rushed over to where he was.

"Kyoya. Noo don't...don't go," I heard Ayame mumble in his sleep. He was thrashing around frantically.

"Ayame, wake up! You're having a nightmare," I said as I grabbed my terrified boyfriend and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'll never leave you, I promise," I gushed. My attempts to calm him were failing terribly as tears slid down his face.

"I'm suffocating," Ayame cried, his sobs growing worse. "I can't breathe," Ayame choked out as he gasped for air. His eyes were open but it was as if he was seeing everything differently, like he was hallucinating.

"I can't seem to calm him down. Maybe I should..." and with that I leaned down and kissed my boyfriend on the cheek. I then pulled him close to myself and moved to his lips.

(Ayame POV)

I felt Kyoya crush his lips against my cheek and finally my lips. My mind started to go blank as my body began to react. My hands clasped his shirt and my lips parted slightly. I was giving into Kyoya, I was allowing him to erase every thought from my mind. When he finally pulled away I found myself wanting more.

"Feeling better now," Kyoya asked calmly.

"W-what happened? Why did you kiss me so suddenly? A-and what am I doing in your bed," I asked now fully aware of my surroundings, my eyes as wide as the ocean.

"You fell asleep during the movie and you were just so cute. So, I picked you up and put you on my bed. I then went to get a blanket and when I came back you seemed to be having a nightmare. I tried to wake you up but I couldn't successfully do it by shaking you, so I kissed you to see if that would calm you down. I guess it worked," he smiled slyly.

As he said that I held my chest and looked away in shame, "I-i always have that dream," but even though I was looking away I could tell that Kyoya could see the sadness in my eyes.

"It's okay," Kyoya said wrapping his arms around me. "If you want I can hold you a little longer," he added soothingly.

I took Kyoya up on his offer and snuggled into his warmth. Very soon we were both fast asleep in each other's arms.

(Kyoya POV)

I awoke the next morning to find Ayame fast asleep in my arms and Fuyumi taking pictures of us!

"Fuyumi... GET... OUT," I seethed. I made sure not to say, yell, it too loud so as to not to wake my sleeping angel.

"Nozz, don't leave me Kitsune-chan," Ayame said sleepily as I moved so that I could snatch my sister's camera.

At Ayame's comment Fuyumi grinned evilly, her smile almost scaring me a little.

"Fuyumi, what's that smile for?" I asked, afraid of the answer she would come up with.

"Nothing," she replied as she snapped another picture.

"Fuyumi, just stop it already!"

"Why should I? I think your relationship is so cute!" She giggled as she said it.

"Please, just promise me you won't show anyone those pictures," there was something genuine in my voice that calmed her down.

"Why do you want to keep it a secret," Fuyumi asked pouting, finally turning off the camera and putting it into her pocket.

"How about the fact Ayame's dad will beat the crap out of him if he found out," I replied instantly, regretting that I said it. Fuyumi was unpredictable so there was no telling how she would react to this type of news.

"Really...I think I'll need some proof," she said, which completely caught me off guard.

"Fine. In my desk drawer underneath five notebooks is a photocopy of a diary page. Read it and you'll understand."

Fuyumi walked over to my desk and pulled out the paper. Her face showed everything as she read, it faded from disbelief to sadness in just a few seconds.

"Ok, I can see why, but can I at least keep the pictures?" Yep, completely unpredictable.

"No," I shouted, almost waking Ayame.

"Nnnhhhnn," Ayame moaned. He stretched and nuzzled into my shoulder as he grabbed my shirt. His black hair neatly framing his face as he slept.

"Please let me keep the picture," Fuyumi asked, practically begging. Fake tears forming dramatically as she sobbed loudly.

"No! Now get out!"

"Fine," and with that she left. A moment after she did, there was a small flash of light and I groaned.

"Why're you talking so loud," Ayame asked as he woke up. His hair was messy and covered his face. He looked half asleep.

(Ayame POV)

"Because it's morning and your still in my bed," Kyoya replied, an evil grin on his face as he said it.

My face went scarlet and I jumped off the bed, taking some of the sheets with me.

"Kyoya," I said, my body shaking from embarrassment as I desperately tried to hide my scars. "Don't look at me..." I pleaded, sliding the sheets over my head.

"Why," Kyoya asked in a soothing tone as he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"My body...it's..." but despite all my efforts his warmth was just so inviting and I nestled into him.

"But I think every part of you is beautiful, including your scars," Kyoya replied as he grabbed my arm. His other hand was still around my waist as he traced a scar on my back with his index finger. "I think these are what make you the most beautiful person in the world," and with that being said he kissed one of my scars on my back and pulled me into him.

I tried to push Kyoya away, my infamous blush plastered on my face, "How can you think th-this broken battered ragdollish body is beautiful," I whispered giving up on my struggle, my body shaking instead.

"Because, I love you silly," Kyoya said, nuzzling my cheek.

I smiled, a giggle escaping my lips.

"Now, how about some breakfast?"

I instantly perked up at this and agreed to eat.

"Oh, and we don't need to worry about anyone seeing you because my whole family should be gone by now. Also, I can cook so anything you want I can make."'

"No, let me cook. Please," I asked, giving Kyoya my cutest puppy eyes.

"Fine, but let me help. We should get dressed, I'll lend you some clothes," Kyoya stated, a slight smirk on his face as he headed towards the closet.

"Could you get me a shirt," I asked timidly realizing I was only wearing pants.

"Sure," Kyoya replied coming out of the closet a minute later with two button up shirts. "Here you go."

Kyoya started to take off his shirt while I finished buttoning mine (I had lots of experience due to my father at getting dressed quickly) and out of the corner of my eye I saw something interesting, and it wasn't his abs or his well built body that caught my attention.

"Kyoya, is that a scar?" I asked as I moved towards Kyoya and placed my hand delicately on the scar. I pulled away quickly when I realized that he might not want my hand there. I was just so surprised that he had a scar as well.

(Kyoya POV)

"I-it, well my mom and I got into a car accident a few years ago. We were hit by a drunk driver, my mom was driving and she died on impact. The doctors said I was lucky to have only minor injuries," I replied, a look of shame and guilt all mixed with sadness on my face. I could tell Ayame knew that I was leaving out several details but he didn't ask and I didn't tell.

"How 'bout I help you make breakfast," Ayame asked, trying to cheer me up. Of course it worked.

"Sure," I replied as I grabbed his hand and headed towards the kitchen.

Turns out Ayame was a MUCH better cook than I was. He managed to make french toast, omelets, pancakes and soba noodles. I have to admit it was an odd combination of foods but, it sure was tasty!

After we had eaten Ayame said he had to go, but his eyes said otherwise. It was as if he didn't want to go home. As he opened the door I grabbed his hand and pulled him near me. We stood there before I placed my lips on his forehead. My lips slide down to his ear and I whispered, "I'll always be here for you."

After a quick hug we said goodbye and he headed home.

"KYOYA," I heard my brother shout a few minutes after Ayame had left.

"_Oh crap_", I thought silently to myself wondering why he, of all people, was here.

"Yes," I asked, my tone almost timid but not enough for anyone but me to notice.

"I saw you and your BOYFRIEND," He spat as he glared at me. His eyes making me feel as if my soul was on fire burning from his never ending gaze. "I never would have thought you were a faggot!"

"What's it matter to you?"

"You do realize your sexual preferences will tarnish the family name, right?" he said rolling his eyes.

"How would it tarnish the family name," I asked, spitting out the words as if they were venom. 'Like family name actually matters', was what I really wanted to say.

"Well just imagine what would happen if dad's friends and colleagues found out you're sleeping with that little slut," he said in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL AYAME A SLUT," I erupted, my face twisted with rage, my fists balling up at my sides but they slackened when I knew it would be of no use to slug him.

"Is that the same face you gave mom when you killed her," my brother said as his mouth warped into a twisted grin. "Stop seeing Ayame and maybe I'll forgive you," and was about to turn away when I talked back.

"No."

"What did you just say?" disbelief in his voice.

"No, I won't."

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you correctly."

"I said I won't," I replied, my tone a little dark.

"You can't seriously be in love with him! I knew you were messed up but really Kyoya, you can't be with him. He's a..."

"A guy, yeah, I noticed," I replied cutting him off. "And I love him nonetheless."

After saying that I turned my back and left the room leaving my older brother in utter disbelief. As I walked down the hall I heard him say, "You should have died! Not her!"

"You're not the only one that thinks that," I whispered under my breath as a single tear fell down my face.

(Ayame POV)

There could be seen a bit of a joy in my step. Very subtle, however. What WASN'T there to be overjoyed about? Hearing Kyoya's words, him loving me even though I have such nasty scars, but most of all hearing a bit more of Kyoya's past. I didn't particularly want to bring up any bad memories but when he was ready I would be, without a doubt, willing to lend an ear to hear his troubles.

Fantasies danced in my head as I headed home. _I still have one more week before Father returns home!_ I thought happily, opening the enormous door to my house. My mother was carrying a small blue basket of laundry through the hallway when I came inside. She greeted me with a large, kind smile before returning to her motherly duties. A sigh escaped me, it was definitely too quiet around the house without Father here causing it. No shouting, cursing, smashing beer bottles, drunken laughter, no beatings. I broke out into a huge grin when I realized that, for the first time in years, I had gone without a beating for one Friday. Nothing could ruin the moment I was having. Nothing!

To celebrate life without Father I headed straight for the television. Never had I actually watched T.V., and for that matter I had never held the remote. Either I was being beaten, busy doing homework, or he was watching it (drunk, of course).

Awkwardly, I held the remote and turned it on. A baseball game violently roared to life and I was so surprised that I dropped the remote. Shaking, I quickly grabbed the remote and muted the game, my eyes were darting everywhere in case my Father would come stomping out and beat me for turning on the television. I tried sinking into the sofa to escape when I realized that Father was gone, however, even with that knowledge I still was alert. Just to be safe.

After a few minutes of watching baseball I became incredibly bored. How can he mindlessly watch this for hours? I thought, finally lifting the remote to change the channel. A certain kid cartoon show, Doreamon, caught my attention and so from then until dinner I watched and laughed at the silly noises and characters. Mother came to check up on my latest show I was watching and ruffled my hair gently.

"Dinner will be ready when this show is finished," she announced, and for once in my life, she sounded happy. It was strange to see real happiness on her face and not the fake smile she always wore around Father. I nodded and got up to eat.

The room was silent, it was unusual to eat together, more or less actually DO anything as a family. The evening dinner was pleasant, nonetheless, and we were able to chat lightly with each other.

It didn't take long to finish and Mother offered to clean up, Aiko helped and I did as well. Once the majority of the dishes were clean Mother shooed me off to enjoy the rest of my day. I nodded and skipped (somewhat) to the stairs. Life felt so amazing!

Just as I was about to climb the stairs to my room, there was a great pounding at the door. I froze. There was no way Father would come back so early, right? Timidly I made my way to the entrance and slowly opened the door. To my great surprise, it was Kyoya! An enormous sigh escaped my lips when I realized that it was my boyfriend.

"What are you doing here? You scared me beyond belief!" I said breathlessly, my hand going up to my heart. I guess it was obvious that I was shaking because Kyoya held my trembling hand in his warm, strong one.

"I was just on my way to meet my Father at the hospital and I thought I'd just stop in to say hello. Is that...against the law?" he asked, feigning sadness.

Stupidly, I started comforting him, not realizing it was fake. "Come now K-Kyoya. I-I didn't mean it! Honest!" I stuttered, holding him close.

Obviously this was what Kyoya was looking for and held me tight. "You're so adorable...and caring," he said softly, nuzzling into my soft but messy raven hair.

I blushed, of course, and let him hug me. "Not to ruin the moment but I think your chauffeur is waving angrily at us," I said when I finally opened my eyes.

Kyoya made an interesting expression between surprise and another emotion I couldn't describe. It wasn't exactly sorrow, and not really fear. Well, after my announcement he hurried off into his black Sudan and it was soon speeding towards the hospital.

I headed back inside and plopped down on the couch. Doreamon was still on and I immersed myself back into the stupidity of the show, I enjoyed myself completely. I almost fell asleep when there was, yet again, another knock. But this knock was different. It was more aggressive. Fear overtook me and I flew off the couch just in time to meet my Father eye to eye. He smirked; a light scent of whiskey was detectable when he did. Yuck.

"Hello, Ayame. Guess what?" he started slowly and then paused, building the suspense so it was almost unbearable. I shuttered lightly as I waited. I couldn't leave or talk back or there was going to be a punishment for sure.

Timidly I replied, "What, Father?"

"I'm back," he finished, then he grinned a toothy grin and headed inside.

**Wow this was a long chapter! The next chapter will be up soon after this one. All reviews are appreciated, seriously, they are.**


	7. Bad Day

Disclaimer: We don't own Ouran High School Host Club, only the plot and some characters.

Warning: Abuse, language

Chapter 7

(Ayame's POV)

"AYAME," My father screamed as he kicked open the door to my room. I glanced at the clock only to see that it was midnight. "Get out of bed NOW."

"_Oh crap,"_ I thought as I smelled the strong sent of liquor on his breath as he pulled me out of my bed by my hair, down the stairs and into the little room by the kitchen where he loved to beat me when I wasn't actually in trouble.

He shoved me to the ground and gave a hard swift kick to my stomach. He then pulled out his best friend the whip from the corner and took off my shirt.

"Stand up," He bellowed.

"_He seems to only sound sober when He's beating the crap out of me..."_I sadly realized.

"I thought I told you to stand up!"

I could tell his fuse was close to blowing so I did as I was told. The whip struck my back once, twice, three times before I finally screamed out in pain.

"Ayame what did I tell you about screaming..."

"I-i'm s-ssorry," I replied my voice faltering from trying to hold back my tears.

"Yeah you better be," And with that I knew I'd be here for several more hours. And as I realized this I heard the sound of a bottle breaking...

"_Fuck!"_

_"My damn Father, my back hurts so much I think I could cry! But I can't or he'll beat me more. I don't think I'll even be able to go to school tomorrow."_

"Ayameeeee," my father slurred gruffly into my dimly lit room. "I wouldn't want my faaaavorite sooooon -hic- to miss schooool. So you're goin' -hic- tomorrowa." With that said, or slurred rather, father staggered off with a bottle in hand and headed down the hallway.

_"Dear God, why is this man so cruel?"_ I asked silently as I wept into my covers.

"Ayame~," A very friendly Tamaki said. "Since you have not participated in any Host Club events, you will start now. You must first serve our hungry guests some sandwiches," he smiled, winked, forced an apron on me, and threw a platter with finger foods into my hand. "Go get 'em tiger!" and with that Tamaki shoved the confused boy into the masses of girls.

As I walked up, a tint of red faintly visible on my cheeks, the girls screamed and tackled me. I barely got out alive! Tamaki warded them off with his charm and offered them sandwiches. He then went on to say some completely romantic jibberish...something about him feed them with his mouth? Well, all the girls nearly fainted and that was when I made my way to the back of the room.

I sighed as I hid from Tamaki and everyone else. I wouldn't deny it, I missed Kyoya even though I saw him just yesterday. The thought perked up my mood but the return trip home only made the situation worse. I couldn't believe Father would come back a WEEK early! Maybe I could...

"Ayame-Chan," and very sleepy Honey-sempai said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Mori was right next to him with his blank expression like always. "Tamaki-Chan wants to see you." I sighed. Of course.

"Yes, don't worry. I'll be there in a moment," I replied softly.

"Aya-Chan, would you walk me to my chair?" I could almost swear there was a hint of jealousy in Mori's eyes.

In the difficult situation I chose to walk with him. Every girl was staring, their eyes were in the shape of hearts and their mouthes were open as the three of us strode to our chairs. "Thanks Aya-Chan!" Honey-Sempai said, much more awake now.

I could only nod and hurry back before..."Where do you think you're going, our servant?"

_Great._

"You have not finished pleasing the ladies! They wish to meet with you! Don't...Don't tell me you want to break the ladies hearts?" Tamaki asked, his cheerful face turned disappointed. Fake tears were forming in his eyes. "For a man to break a lady's heart is just... is just," Tamaki couldn't go on and broke down in tears. I took the opportunity to make a break for it.

"Ahhhhhhhahah~" two frightfully familiar voices sang in unison. "Trying to get away?" they asked. I shook my head.

"Getting more food," I lied, slipping past them.

"Now now. We just want to congratulate you on being the second person ever to make The King cry." The two brothers ran over to Tamaki and laughed.

I breathed a sigh of relief and went to refill my platter. The laughter of the pink haired boys was seriously starting to annoy me but I brushed it off. Once my platter was filled I headed back over to The King. I was about halfway to him when a surging pain flared up all across my back and I cried in pain.

_My wounds must have gotten infected,_ I thought in agony.

The moment I fell everyone's eyes were on me in horror. All the girls were frozen stiff and gasping, murmuring amongst themselves with concern. Tamaki, apparently over the whole breaking a lady's heart act, jumped to his feet to knelt next to me. I felt so embarrassed about crying, but the tears would stop pouring out.

"Ayame, what's wrong," Tamaki asked quickly but his question was answered by a large stain of blood coming from my back. "Ayame, take off your shirt. Mori, fetch the nurse quickly!" Tamaki demanded, his face completely serious for once. He acted just like a leader. "Take off your shirt."

No, there's NO WAY I would take my shirt off in front of everyone and risk being found out! Besides, all the girls were watching. "N-no. I-I'm fine. Really. I think I just scratched myself against something earlier. So I'm fi-" I was cut short by another overwhelming surge of pain and my syllable was carried out with a heartbreaking cry. More tears raced down my cheeks and I could taste their saltiness.

"I won't say it again. Take off your shirt."

Again I shook my head in defiance. Desperately I tried getting up but only to get faint and start right back at square one.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, stripe him."

_Oh no!_

Hikaru and Kaoru, who were obviously in shock, walked over to me in a daze. Apparently they had never seen a crying boy before. Go figure. Each boy took one of my arms and slid my white shirt off. The blood was getting slightly crusty but as they slide my shirt off, the blood smeared down my back. The sight for everyone I'm sure was pretty gruesome. There were scars everywhere varying in size, length, date. The one that was bleeding was a recent one that was cut from a broken beer bottle my Father had just finished just moments before attacking me. I could only hide my shame by letting my long black hair cover my face.

Tamaki was the first to speak. "W-what? This isn't a scratch. This looks intentional."

_And you figured this all out by yourself? Good job, Tamaki!_ I thought sarcastically.

The large brown door leading to the music room creaked opened to reveal a very pleasant Kyoya holding some papers with the Host Club's budget on it. His mood was disturbed by the sight of me on the floor and his eyes widened. "A-Ayame?" he asked and scrambled next to me. In the process of doing so he pushed the twins to the floor with no concern for them.

"Hey, that hurt," Kaoru exclaimed, rubbing his butt tenderly.

Soon after the first commotion, Mori marched back in with the nurse. Her face was serious when she noticed Ayame's wounds and I wondered if she knew about what Father did to me most nights. "Everyone get away from him," she demanded and pulled out a cotton swab with a pair of tweezers. She dabbed the wound a few times and asked that Kyoya and Tamaki lead me to her office. They both nodded.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, get everything calmed down while we're gone," Tamaki said as he lifted my right arm over his shoulder and Kyoya did the same with my left. I groaned in misery.

"It's OK. I'm right here," Kyoya kept saying sweetly as we slowly made our way down the overly-sized hallway. Thankfully no one was in the halls to gawk at the sight we must have been showing.

I must have passed out 'cause the next thing I knew I was lying in a hospital room my torso wrapped in bandages a sleeping Kyoya resting his head on my bed. Even in sleep his face was filled with concern. I looked at the clock only to have it show 6 am. "_How long have I been asleep," _I thought silently as I touched Kyoya's cheek with my hand.

"nnn," Kyoya groaned. "Ayame you're up thank god!"

"How long have I been out?"

"A week," Kyoya replied his face filled with worry. "They had to do some surgery to get rid of the infection. The surgeon said it would be weeks before you woke up. Your father came to visit along with you mother and sister. Your father I have to say really pisses me off. He told the doctors you had gotten into a fight at school and it sounds like he paid off the school nurse so that she would confirm the story."

"You didn't tell anyone did you," I asked scared.

"No I didn't want you to get hurt again," He replied grabbing my hand. "I don't think I could bear seeing my usagi hurt again."

"Sorry kitsune-kun for making you worry."

"Don't apologize it's not your fault."

"Yes it is I-i could have skipped."

(KYOYA POV)

"Really and what, have your father beat you again! It's your father's fault." I said. I felt as if I was going to lose someone important to me again and I didn't know why. It was the same feeling I had before my mother died.

"I'm sorry," Ayame said softly.

"Don't worry about it, just remember that I love you," But right after I said that my eldest brother walked into the room and he was pissed.

"Kyoya would you come with me for a minute?"

"Sure," I said knowing he was pissed that I didn't listen to him.

I followed my brother into the break room only to have him lock the door and shove me against a wall.

"I thought I told you not to see that little **slut **anymore!"

"I'm pretty sure I made it very clear that I won't do what you want me to. I love Ayame why can't you just accept it!"

"Does Ayame know that you're a murderer," My brother retorted.

I looked away unable to respond. My brother knew that I felt guilty for our mothers death.

*Flashback Kyoya eight years old*

_"Mom, will you take me to the beach," I asked my eyes sparkling._

_"Of course," My mother replied smiling._

_"Kyoya," My father said. "Your mothers tired why don't you go tomorrow?"_

_"Oh hush I can take Kyoya to the beach I'm not that tired."_

_"Pwease," I asked cutely._

_"Very well but please try to be home before dinner."_

_"Yes!"_

_"Kyoya," My mother called. "It's getting late and it's starting to rain so come on time to go home."_

_"Okay," I replied as I ran towards her smiling face._

_I saw bright lights as the car crashed into us._

_"Mommy," I screamed as I saw her lying there on the road not moving. "Mommy wake up! No," I said as arms pried me away from her. "Mommy no no Mommy! Help my mommy! Mommy wake up wake up!"_

_"I always knew it was my fault she died If only I hadn't asked her to take me to the beach.!"_

*End Flashback*

I slumped to the floor as my brother loosened his grip.

"I just wonder what she would think if she were here to see what you've become, Faggot."

Satisfied he left the room leaving me there to cry.

"Why did I live?"

(AYAME POV)

Kyoya had been gone for nearly an hour when his older brother walked into the room.

"How fitting two broken souls fall in love."

"What are you talking about," I asked trying to sound indifferent.

"Just ask Kyoya I'm sure he'll tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"About our mother's death," and with that being said he left.

CLIFFHANGER! We're working on chapters 8 and 9. They're…getting there. Please review! Who knows, we might upload even faster! 


	8. A Day Without Ayame

Warning: Shortness xD

Chapter eight

(Kyoya POV)

"Kyoya," Fuyumi shouted waking me from my dreamless sleep. "I know you were with Ayame 'til late last night but you still have to go to school!"

"_That__'__s__right,__it__'__s__Monday__and__Ayame__is__stuck__at__the__hospital__while__I__get__to__go__deal__with__the__host__club__…__well__I__guess__it__could__be__worse__…"_I thought silently as my sister ranted and raved about how school was important and all that. "Fine, I'm getting up."

"Good and I expect you to be ready to leave in about thirty minutes."

"Fine now please," I looked at the clock which read seven fifteen, "Leave before you make me late."

It took me only twenty minutes to get dressed, eat a really quick breakfast (burnt toast to be exact) and get my school stuff together. It took a mere ten minutes to get to school leaving me just enough time to get to the classroom and text Ayame while I did some last minute planning for the host club.

_**K: Hey Ayame how you feeling?**_

I had barely just sent the message and turned my phone onto silent when the teacher walked in. He looked menacingly at me as he started to take roll.

He yelled out peoples' names, when he got to Ayame's and got no reply, he glanced at me. "Where's Ayame Mr. Otori," the teacher asked his voice filled with annoyance.

"He's in the hospital," I replied calmly my voice void of all emotion as I tried to sound like my usual indifferent self.

"Very well, tell him though that he better make up any work he misses before he gets back to class," As the teacher said that, my phone vibrated. I quickly stole a glance at my phone, finally after twenty minutes Ayame had replied.

_**A: I'm feeling fine, do you think you could bring me my homework? The hospital is very boring and well…I want my calculus! **_

While the teacher started writing random stuff on the board I wrote down the notes quickly, my handwriting a mess, and texted Ayame back once I finished.

_**K: Okay I'll try but calculus really…you sure you wouldn't rather read a book or play a gameboy?**_

_**A: But calculus is fun besides I've never had a gameboy…**_

I stared, appalled at the message, had Ayame really had that bad of a childhood?

_**K: Then I'll lend you mine…and I'll bring your calculus.**_

_**A: Thanks!**_

_**K: Get some sleep Usagi, and if you get bored again just text me.**_

_**A: Okay, well…I'm bored so let's just keep talkin!**_

_**K: Fine but if I go silent that means I'm taking notes…**_

_**A: Ok. So is the history dude still ranting and raving about the toils of war?**_

_**K: Sadly yes...**_

_**A: Guess im glad I dont have the class! Hahaha, its not like ive miss much.**_

_**K: I have to admit though he looks a lot like your father… is that why you skipped class on the first day of school?**_

_**A: Yeah… My father had just beaten me two nights before so when I saw the teacher I just freaked out and went into panic mode so well… I ran **_

Another hasty reply came.

_**A: But why did you ask me my name when I was sitting by the fountain…?**_

_**K: Well when I passed by the fountain I was intrigued by the beautiful angel sitting on its edge and I just had to know his name.**_

I texted half-jokingly as the teacher passed by my desk, "Mr. Otori, please refrain from texting in my class," The teacher bellowed for the entire world to hear. "I won't take your phone this time, but if I catch you again your precious little phone is mine." As he was walking away my phone buzzed.

_**A: No seriously why?**_

I struggled not to laugh, here I was thinking he would reply with a "Ooh that's so sweet, or you really mean it, but no he decided not to let his innocent mind rule his reply.

_**K:**____**I**____**was**____**being**____**serious**__**…**__**what**____**I**____**want**____**to**____**know**____**though**_ I paused…should I really ask this? I contemplated for mere seconds as I scribbled down more notes…finally coming to a decision I typed,___**is**____**why**____**you**____**freaked**____**out**____**and**____**jumped**____**into**____**the**____**fountain?**_

This question had been nibbling at my unconscious, since it happened. I just hoped he would reply. I hated not knowing. I especially hated not knowing everything about my cute Usagi-chan.

_**A: 'cause after Shinji and I broke up my dad tried to strangle me and then he transferred me to Ouran. Until I met you any hand up close scared me.**_

"_Holy__Crap!__"_ I thought silently, but why was this still such a shock? I had already seen firsthand what his asshole of a father could do. Heck his father was the reason Ayame was in the hospital right now instead of sitting in the chair in front of me. Then it hit me as I understood the underlying tone of Ayame's message. His father was the cause of not only his suffering but also the reason why Ayame was scared to trust people, why he was shy and probably his fear is what led to his stuttering.

_**K: So you were scared of me at first but now you trust me completely right?**_

I knew what Ayame's answer would be, but I still found myself wondering. Would Ayame still not trust me completely? Just then I felt my phone vibrate against my leg.

_**A: Of course! I Love you 3**_

My heart swelled at the words. Ok maybe not swelled, but it did make me smile. I glanced up as I realized the class had gotten a little quieter and as fate would have it the teacher was slowly walking towards me, a glare evident on his face. I had been caught.

_**K:**____**I**____**have**____**to**____**go...**____**the**____**teachers**____**coming**____**over**__**… **__**I**__**'**__**ll**____**text**____**you**____**when**____**I**__**'**__**m**____**in**____**my**____**next**____**class,**___I texted quicker than I had ever texted before.

_**A: Okie Dokie… 3**_

_**K: I love you Usagi and I'll bring you your calculus, so long as you help me with mine ;)**_

"Mr. Otori, I swear I told you to put that away."

I looked at him innocently, "Put what away sir?" I had barely managed to stuff my phone back in my pocket.

"I never thought you would be a problem student, Mr. Otori, but your phone is now mine," The teacher held out his hand expectantly.

I stared at my phone not wanting to let it go, it was my only connection to Ayame. Hesitantly I handed over my phone, knowing that if I caused a scene, which I never would, my father would be called and that would not be pretty.

"You can have it back at the end of class since this is your first offense," the teacher said as he walked away and placed my phone on my desk.

"_I__miss__you__Ayame__…"_was the final text I sent to Ayame that day.

_Holy crap that is a short chapter, well the next chapter will be this chapter but from Ayame's point of view. KT has full credit for that one and well this chapter belongs to me. Sorry about the lack of detail… Anyways please review It is much appreciated_

_I would also like to thank all the people that have reviewed. It's the main reason we updated the story after that long absence. We really enjoyed hearing from you._


	9. Inklings of The Truth

Hello! To answer someone's question of 'why is everyone's family such a douche-muffin?' (FlyingMintBunny579) this chapter will start to explain it and chapter ten will mention it (with a cliff-hanger of course!). It will be in chapter eleven that you will find out ;) so stay tuned! This chapter was created by me (KT) and edited by EM.

-Peace, Love, and Crabs

KT 3

(Ayame PoV)

I awoke groggily and to the sound of an annoying beep. At first I thought my alarm was blaring again ( I was one of those kids who woke before the alarm to turn it off and go back to bed), but when I rolled over to silence the noise, a stinging pain shot up my back and I crumpled into a small ball of agony. The electrocardiogram (the thingy that measures your heart rate -.-") went crazy as I cried out. Immediately a hoard of twenty doctors and nurses flooded my room all frantic.

"Where does it hurt, son?" One black haired male asked.

"Get me some morphine!" A brunette woman exclaimed as she hurried to my side and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. The torrent of pain was excruciating but the softness of the woman doctor's hand relaxed me just a bit. For a split moment I pretended that hand was Kyoya's. Oh! How much I wished Kyoya's hand WAS on my shoulder! Tears spilled slowly as I thought of my boyfriend.

"Just hold on, we'll get you some morphine soon," she murmured. She then turned to glare icily at the other man, her pretty emerald eyes morphing into stone. "Hey **Jack**! I **thought** I told you to bind him down! I give you **simple** instructions and yet you **always** find a way to mess them up! Oh, never mind," she huffed and quickly dumped some morphine into my IV. The pain subsided and was replaced with drowsiness.

"I'm sorry, Amai! I'm a first year doctor and I'm still not use to so much. Can you just give me a break?" the desperate black haired doctor implored. The brunette, Amai, nodded sternly and faced me again.

"Ok now, Ayame. We need to lay on your stomach so you don't open your wounds again," Amai, now calm, said soothingly. I nodded and with the help of both Amai and the clumsy first year doctor Jack, I managed to stay on my stomach.

"We'll be back to check on you later," Jack said as the two of them headed out the door, their pagers beeping like crazy.

I sighed and stared at how impeccably white my pillow was. God I was so bored. Just as I thought that something vibrated on my small table. I stared at it for just a moment, contemplating.

**K: Hey Ayame how are you feeling?**

Deciding that there was no was no way I was going to tell him this morning's event I went with a generic response.

**A: I'm feeling fine, do you think you could bring me my homework? The hospital is very boring and... I really want my calculus! D=**

The text took longer and more energy than I thought, plus I had to check the door for any doctors or nurses that might wander in unexpectedly. Once I had finally finished my text, I reviewed it and pushed send.

**K: Okay I'll try but calculus really…you sure you wouldn't rather read a book or play a gameboy?**

I chuckled at his response. How long have we known each other? He should know by now that Calculus was my FAVORITE class! After a quick check on the door I replied.

**A: But calculus is fun besides I've never had a gameboy…**

It was true, my childhood consisted of beating, beer, cursing, and major deprivation of any social activities, like birthdays or just hanging out with friends. Scratch that, I didn't have friends. Though it was weird, every year on my birthday, for some reason, my father treated me not so harshly. If my birthday just so happened to land on a Friday, which has happened on several occasions, my father gave me that day off from my beatings. However, on Saturday, he'd get drunk and beat me like he would any other Friday. In a sense it was almost thoughtful, the not beating me on Friday part not the actual beating! It made me think on several occasions that maybe, deep, deep, DEEP, down in my Father's heart that perhaps he cared? Though that seemed too far fetched. My phone buzzed again.

**K: Then I'll lend you mine…and I'll bring your calculus.**

I smiled at his response.

**A: =D Thanks!**

A sigh escaped my lips, it wasn't so much that I wanted my Calculus but more so that I wanted to see Kyoya's face again. I wasn't able to put his picture up or a doctor would tell my dad. It must've been a week since I last saw him! You could I was going through Kyoya withdraw? Perhaps.

**K: Get some sleep Usagi, and if you get bored again just text me.**

I smirked and made a hasty reply.

**A: Okay, well…I'm bored so let's just keep talkin!**

Bored was an understatement, everything in my room freaking white!

**K: Fine but if I go silent that means I'm taking notes…**

**A: Ok. So is the history dude still ranting and raving about the toils of war?**

While I was waiting for his response, I stared at a picture of Kyoya sleeping on his couch. I was drooling slightly. Never would I tell him that I had this picture or else he would probably delete it. It was the only picture I had of him.

**K: Sadly yes…**

**A: Guess im glad I dont have the class! Hahaha, its not like ive miss much.**

I tried to joke, something, anything to get my spirits up.

**K: I have to admit though he looks a lot like your father… is that why you skipped class on the first day of school?**

I bit my lip, I really didn't want to talk..er.. text about this but I sighed and replied back.

**A: Yeah… My father had just beaten me two nights before so when I saw the teacher I just freaked out and went into panic mode so I kinda ran.**

Satisfied with my answer I sent the message. Right after I did a question popped into my head.

**A: But why did you ask me my name when I was sitting by the fountain…?**

**K: Well when I passed by the fountain I was intrigued by the beautiful angel sitting on its edge and I just had to know his name.**

A blush spread across my face as I read it. "Kyoya," I whispered shyly. A small smile made its way across my cheeks. Suddenly a nurse trudged into my room, I quickly hid my phone behind my pillow as she made her way up to the end of my bed. Before I hid my phone, I made sure to reply.

**A: No seriously why?**

When she glanced at my face, her mouth formed an O and raced to my side. Her hands were all over my face.

"You have a fever!"

I tried reasoning with her, saying it was my 'male hormones at work' but she had none of it. After ten minutes or so she finally left after placing a wet cloth on my forehead.

_**K: I was being serious…what I want to know though is why you freaked out and jumped into the fountain.**_

The mention of me jumping into the fountain made me blush again. I desperately tried to calm myself down again so the whole nurse incident wouldn't happen again.

_**A: 'cause after shinji and I broke up my dad tried to strangle me and then he transferred me to Ouran. Until I met you any hand up close scared me.**_

_**K: So you were scared of me at first but now you trust me completely right?**_

_**A: Of course! I Love you 3**_

_**K: I have to go... the teachers coming over… I'll text you when I'm in my next class.**_

_**A: Okie Dokie… 3**_

The moment I finished the text I heard a concerned woman's voice asking, " This is Ayame Shiga's room?"

I perked up at her voice but closed my eyes in fear when I heard a familiar male voice bellow, "**She****asked****if****this****is****our****son's****room!**" I assumed the nurse nodded hastily because I could hear heavy footsteps enter my room.

"Ayame dear," my mother whispered as she entered. "Oh, you poor thing!" she murmured and stepped next to my bed, stroking my hair soothingly.

Pretending I had just woken up from a nap, I groggily scanned the room and asked where Aiko was.

"She's in the waiting room. The doctors advised she stay there because the machines might scare her. She really wanted to see you but she stayed back."

My father huffed at that, "She's a big girl, she could've come," and he fell into one the uncomfortable hospital chairs near the window.

"Your Father took off time from work to see you, isn't that nice, Ayame?" my mother asked, pulling up a chair so she could continue stroking my hair.

I smiled weakly and nodded, "Yes, very thoughtful." I knew she understood and this was all really a facade, but we had to speak well about Father or else he would...

Silence enveloped the room, my electrocardiogram beeping rhythmically, when a noise, or should I say a vibration, broke through the awkward silence. 'Crap, I forgot to turn my phone off!'

My Father's head whipped around, his eyes glaring at me as he struggled to get up. My mother saw where the light was coming and snatched my phone into her slender fingers. She took a moment to read the message, which could only be from Kyoya, and turned to her husband. "Don't worry dear, hospitals are full of odd noises so I'm sure that came from a machine somewhere on this floor."

Mr. Shiga bore holes into his wife's eyes but finally broke eye contact to glare out the window.

(Mr. Shiga's POV)

This was beyond boring, I had better thing to do than sit here and watch my son sleep! I needed a beer so I got up from the hospital chair made from Hell and strode out. "Beer," I mumbled angrily as I passed my wife knowing that would be sufficient a response.

Trudging down the hall proved fruitless in my attempt for an alcoholic beverage. Agitated, I bellowed, "WHERE THE HELL IS THE BEER?" I swore as loudly as I could as I stomped by several nurses. The nurses shook and one boldly said, "Th-there IS no beer here, sir. There is a store down the stre-"

"DAMN IT!" I interrupted, swearing again. My fist connected with the wall closest to me and I lumbered down the hallway in rage. I needed something; a beer, anything strong or I would collapse! I was seeing red. It was then I rounded a corner and I stopped dead in my tracks. _"That__voice..."_I thought and peeked around the corner to spot a man in a white coat with black hair. _"That__voice.__It__… __has__to__be__him."_

My heart hammered mercilessly against my rib cage. It was such a bizarre feeling and it made me feel so light headed. I grabbed a fistful of my white shirt and leaned against the wall short of breath.

"Take this to Miss. Fumi" the doctor I was freaking out about said to a nurse.

I began to whisper to myself. "Yes, it is him. It's..." Could I even muster the strength to speak the man's name again? My breathing hitched up in my throat and my mouth dried as I tried to form the characters to utter his name. For the first time in years I blushed, and even though I would never admit it, tears welled up in my eyes. This man. So cruel, so forceful, yet so loving. If I had never known him... would my life be this messed up? No, it wasn't his fault.

I swallowed with difficulty and forced back the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. I didn't want anyone seeing me like some woman balling her eyes out for some stupid reason. I was barely able to say his name as I clutched my shirt and slid to the floor. I hiccupped and let a tear slide down my face. "Yoshio" I cried softly. "Yoshio, Yoshino, Yoshino." I took in a shaky breath and hugged my knees and buried my damp face into them to conceal myself from the world.

"The first man I ever loved, Yoshio...Ootori."

**KT**: Yeah, so wow. Cliffhanger! Is this starting to answer your question, or just raise more? There's going to be more soon…well hopefully. Yeah, there was a thing on our profile stating why we haven't updated.

**KT**: Sooo, Em is kinda about to have a mental breakdown (**EM**: Oh look, a flying purple monkey squirrel!...**KT**: Yeah...-.-") and there's some serious computer troubles on her part. :(

**EM**: I SWEAR KT, I DIDN'T THROW IT AGAINST THE WALL...I just, you know, "dropped it". *Sigh* And to think people think I'm insane. My mom says I'm special! With a capital S. ~~SQUEE!~~

**KT**: EM, stop scaring them on purpose ..

**Em**: Fiiiiiine, but KT wasn't lying about the update thing...maybe, kinda, possibly, perhaps...in the future (never) Or when Axel takes over the world.

**KT**: Take me Axel!

**EM**: Witch with a B, back off, he's mine!

**KT**: Fine. I'll take emo boy. *purr* So yeah, as if this couldn't get anymore random, it can't! Reviews are like fatty carbs to us, delicious and make us want to keep going! 3 So come now people, give us our fatty carb reviews. And sorry for any extensive grammatical errors.


	10. No Name

To DellaNee-Chan: thank you for all your reviews, they are very appreciated. Sorry, schoolwork comes first but we will NOT let this story die (hopefully).

To SailorZeldatheLightAlchemist: thanks for your reviews but I'm NOT a sick sadist bastard and we're not both insane so deal with it. Besides, Em isn't the only one who wrote the abuse scenes xD And thank you for any others who reviewed too!

Chapter 10

KYOYA POV

I glanced out the window of the car, praying that my driver would drive faster. I was highly impatient to see Ayame. I had gone almost a whole day without seeing him. It was strange how I had fallen so far in love with him, to the point where I could not stand being away from him, in such a short time. Me, Kyoya, the cold-blooded ruthless shadow king had gone soft all because of a small, girlish, stuttering, blushing, blue eyed, raven-haired boy.

"Sir," The driver said in a nearly monotone voice, "We have arrived at the hospital. When should I pick you up?"

"I won't be needing you to pick me up," I said as I quickly got out of the car, the driver giving me a confused look as I shut the door.

I walked into the hospital, the nurses and doctors nodding to me in greeting. I nodded back to be polite as I sped past them trying to get to Ayame's room as fast as possible. I walked into the elevator and was greeted by two surgeons. Who, after I made a point to look as if I was busy continued their conversation.

"I feel so sorry for the poor kid," one surgeon said.

"I know. I've never seen a wound so infected before. Let alone make someone pass out from the pain. I don't know how the boy could last as long as he did. Especially at school," the other replied.

"I think that there must be something going on in the family."

"Yes that would make sense considering how detached his mother seemed to be."

"She was pretty detached alright, but his father, he just seemed to emit an aura of hatred and anger. I think the father might be abusive towards the whole family, maybe even an alcoholic!"

"Yeah he did reek of alcohol."

The elevator opened. I glanced at the numbers; it was the eleventh floor, Ayame's floor. I quickly left the elevator. This was strange, that was the second conversation I've heard about Ayame here at the hospital. Maybe there was hope after all of getting enough evidence to back up Ayame's diary and make Mr. Shiga pay for what he was doing to my Usagi.

I walked into Ayame's room only to see my Usagi curled up on his side fast asleep. His hair hung slightly in his face and his lips were parted slightly and his head rested on his hands. He looked like a cute little dog. I pulled up a chair next to the bed and watched for a few minutes as Ayame's chest rose and fell with the steady rhythm of his breathing. Ayame slowly started to stir, his face contorting into a look of fear. Was he having another nightmare?

(AYAME POV)

I was walking through a dark tunnel, blinded by the darkness.

"Kyoya," I called out, my voice echoing off into the distance. A light appeared very faint and distant. I ran towards it wanting to escape the darkness. I arrived at the source of the light only to stop dead in my tracks as I realized my dad was standing by a window, an evil smirk plastered on his face.

"Come here, Ayame," My father said, his voice cruel, "I have something I wish to show you."

I approached him cautiously, my legs felt like jelly. "_Please don't hurt me,"_ I silently pleaded.

I glanced out the window gasping at the sight. On the floor was Kyoya broken and bleeding tossed to the side like a broken doll.

"What did you do to him," I yelled in rage not even caring what happened to me. What did it matter? Kyoya was dead.

"I did nothing," He leered. "This was all your doing."

"You- you're lying!" I shouted in disbelief backing away from his mocking face.

"Oh really?" he laughed, "then why don't you look at your hands?"

I glanced down at my hands screaming in horror. They were covered in blood. _"This isn't real, this can't be real. It's just a dream it's just a dream!"_ I thought as hot, salty tears streamed down my face and dripped on the floor.

I woke up to someone shaking me my body now drenched with sweat. "_Please tell me I didn't scream," _I silently prayed.

"Ayame, are you okay," I heard Kyoya's familiar voice say. I opened my eyes only to find Kyoya staring right back into mine, his eyes were filled with concern.

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine. Just a bad dream is all," I quickly replied as Kyoya enveloped me in a warm and comforting embrace. I leaned into him not wanting to ever leave his arms. Being with Kyoya seemed to be the only thing that made me feel safe.

Kyoya let go and sat on the edge of my bed, I pouted at the loss of contact, I probably looked like a little kid considering that Kyoya chuckled when he looked at me.

"You look just like a cute little puppy begging for food, Usagi-chan," Kyoya said as he tried to suppress his chuckles. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess, but I really wanna leave and get some pizza. The food here sucks," I said as I leaned against Kyoya's shoulder. I was still tired considering I had only slept for about three hours.

"Your not still in pain are you?" Kyoya asked wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Only a little, but it's nothing I can't handle," I replied not wanting to worry Kyoya, when in truth I was in a ton of pain. My back felt like it was on fire.

"Ayame," Kyoya said shaking his head. "Don't lie to me." Kyoya touched my back lightly causing me to wince.

"I'm fine really," I continued to lie even though it was hopeless.

Just then a nurse walked in and I gave Kyoya a look, I begged him with my eyes not to tell her. Kyoya only replied with apologetic eyes.

"Nurse when was the last time his bandages were changed?" Kyoya asked.

"Last night. Why? Do they need to be changed again" the nurse asked, slightly afraid. I could tell it sucked having people fear Kyoya just because his father owned the hospital.

"I think you should probably change them again," Kyoya stated much to my utter dismay.

"Very well sir," The nurse replied as she walked towards a cupboard and pulled out some bandages.

"I guess I don't have a say in this do I," I mumbled grumpily. Why didn't Kyoya realize that I wanted to be out of here as soon as possible?

"No, you don't."

"Mr. Shiga, can you please remove your shirt?" The nurse asked as she laid the bandages on the bed.

I obliged, wincing at the pain caused by the friction of the shirt rubbing against the wounds. The nurse quickly took off my old bandages to reveal the red irritated tissue. She gently applied an ointment and redressed my wounds. Kyoya squeezed my hand the entire time.

"Good eye Mr. Ootori. His wounds seem to be extremely inflamed. I'm going to go grab some ice packs for him to lay on." The nurse headed for the door but stopped in the doorframe to add, "And Mr. Shiga, I recommend that the next time you're in pain to tell me right away okay?"

"O-okay," I replied blushing slightly, causing the nurse to send a grin and wink at me as she left the room.

(KYOYA POV)

I struggled to hold back my growl as the nurse obviously tried to flirt with my Ayame. Although I highly doubted he noticed. The nurse walked back in carrying two icepacks in her hand.

"Here you go sweetie, and don't forget that if you need anything, I mean anything, please do not hesitate to ask," The nurse said in a somewhat suggestive tone as she let her hand linger on Ayame's arm.

"O-okay," Ayame stuttered as he looked away. Not even realizing that the nurse was flirting with him.

The nurse finally left the room and closed the door, leaving Ayame and me in silence.

"So Kitsune-kun, did you bring me my homework?" Ayame asked breaking the silence.

"Yes I did," I reached into my bag and pulled out his calculus homework. "Here you go."

"Yay!" Ayame exclaimed looking like a little kid on Christmas day.

"I really don't get how you can be excited by that…"I said shaking my head in amazement. Only Ayame would be excited by calculus homework. "Besides I have something else that might interest you." I reached into the bag again and pulled out a purple Gameboy Color.

"Ooo, what is it?" Ayame asked innocently as he stared at it.

"It's a Gameboy Color, with one of the best games ever," I replied dangling it in front of his eyes. "And you can have it on one condition." Ayame nodded his head. "You have to promise to let the doctors and nurses help you."

"Fine, just hand it over," Ayame demanded.

(AYAME POV)

I couldn't believe it! I now had a Gameboy! This was great, considering that I was now playing my first video game ever. I know, pathetic right? But such was the story of my life.

"Ayame?" Kyoya asked casually as I continued to play Legend of Zelda.

"Yeah," I answered not even looking up from the screen. This was the fifth time I was fighting the first boss and it was now the fifth time I would probably lose.

"Why did you stop texting half way through the day?"

"Oh well uh… my dad kinda showed up and well… the ringer went off and my mom luckily covered for me but she left with my phone," I replied distracted with the game. "She said it would be too dangerous for me to keep it with me at the moment. She said my father was furious that I was in the hospital. Although he was acting kinda strange when he was in the room, he was really silent and stuff. He was especially weird when he came back after he went out looking for some alcohol," I replied stuttering only a few times but it was hardly noticeable. "_Dang it I just lost to the boss again…"_

"Okay," Kyoya replied as he pulled out a book on English literature.

After a few more minutes I had finally decided to give up on the game. It was obvious that I wasn't going to win. Seriously how hard can a video game be? I totally epically failed at it. Hopefully this was just due to my lack of experience and not my skills.

"Kyoya," I asked, "Why does your brother hate you?" I asked bluntly. It had been bugging me ever since I had met his brother not long ago.

Kyoya looked up from his book obviously calculating his answer.

"It's complicated."

I was reluctant to divulge further, but my curiosity got the best of me. I felt my heart fill with anxiety, I wanted to know everything about him, his hopes, his dreams, his darkest desires and his most inner thoughts. At the same time though I didn't want to force him to tell me anything. So I decided to use the oldest trick in the book…

"Kyoya~ pwease tell me~," I said giving him the best puppy dog eyes I could muster. I could tell he was struggling trying to decide whether to give in or not. I knew I had succeeded when he put his book down and took off his glasses and stared at me with his big brown eyes as he sighed.

"You really want to know that badly…?"

"Of course Kitsune-chan I want to know everything about you," I said reaching out and grabbing Kyoya's hand, covering mine with his.

(KYOYA POV)

My heart swelled at Ayame's words, but I was struggling to find the nerve to tell him. I didn't want to make him sad, or shove my problems onto him since he already has so many problems of his own. To be honest I was slightly afraid to tell him. He would probably think it was stupid or childish for my brother to hate me for what happened to our mother. I knew it wasn't my fault, but I just couldn't bring myself to believe it.

"My brother hates me because," I started slowly, my gaze downcast, as I refused to look in Ayame's eyes. "He blames me for our mother's death."

"What! That's total bullshit," Ayame said showing me the side of him that only I got to see. The side that cursed and got angry, was bold and strong, not shy and stuttering. "He can't blame you for that. It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but I just can't help feeling guilty. I-if I just hadn't been so impatient maybe it wouldn't have happened," I heard the bed creak and as I looked up Ayame sat down on my lap, straddling me, grabbing my chin with his hand, and forcing me to look into his eyes.

"You can't really believe that can you," Ayame's tone was soft, almost a whisper, as his eyes searched mine for an answer. I didn't respond, well, more like I couldn't. I couldn't tell Ayame that I didn't, because then I would be lying and I didn't want to lie to him. "Kyoya, your mother's death wasn't your fault. There was no way you could know that it was going to happen, and there is nothing you could have done to change that."

I rested my head gently against his shoulder, "I know... it's just, I can't seem to stop thinking about the what if's. What if my brother's right and it was my fault…"

"Kyoya, it was never your fault and it never will be," Ayame said lifting my chin back up again, "I want you to promise me you'll stop thinking that it was. Besides I thought we agreed that I was the emo one in this relationship..."

I nodded my head chuckling softly.

"Good," with that being said Ayame closed the gap between us, smashing our lips together in a breathtaking kiss. His lips moving mine as his tongue snaked across my bottom lip begging for entrance, which I hastily supplied. His tongue moved against mine in a battle for dominance, which he won. We broke apart gasping for breath. If only we didn't need lungs.

Ayame rested his head against my chest as I wrapped my arms around his waist. We stayed like that for a long moment, until Ayame fell asleep. I gently stood up, cradling Ayame against my chest and carefully placed him back in bed, wrapping the blankets around his small frame. I kissed him on the forehead and pulled the chair right next to his bed. I placed my head on the side of the bed and then I too fell asleep.

Chapter 11 is in the works and it might be a bit before it's posted.

Review please.


	11. Ketchup

_**Sorry dear readers immensely sorry that it has taken this long to update like we are so sorry…we could come up with many excuses but it really doesn't matter because in the end it results to us being students that are really lazy. Oh and EM's life being shitty and KT being lazy, but no surprise there. So hence we really have no good excuse so here's the newest chapter and don't know when the next one will be out although we are approaching the end of this story. With lots of love and Q's( KT: Stop confusing the readers EM: I q wilq do what I waqnt.( q: )**_

Chapter 11

(Ayame POV)

It had been two weeks since I was hospitalized. The doctor had finally cleared me to go home, but sadly I wasn't allowed to go to school, which meant I couldn't see Kyoya since my father was monitoring my every move. I could barely utter a word without him finding some way to warp it, much less leave my room without him getting angry. Plus, my mother refused to give me back my cellphone, saying it was "too dangerous for me to have it". That didn't stop me though from stealing it back. If I couldn't see Kyoya at least I could text him.

I wanted to see Kyoya so badly though. I couldn't help feeling pain in my chest as I realized it was impossible. I had only been home for three days and I was already bored out of my mind. I slowly got up from my bed and walked over to my closet, which desperately needed cleaning. I stared at the piles of clothes on the floor and the books all just haphazardly thrown on the shelves, of the built in bookcase. I slowly started picking up the clothes, putting them back in their places. Then I looked at my bookshelf in dismay. This was going to take hours. Books were piled on the shelves in no order at all. Children's books were mixed in with books on philosophy and Shakespeare.

Deciding it would be better to start from scratch I pulled all the books off the shelves and placed them in piles on the floor. I picked up an old rag from the floor of my closet and proceeded to dust the shelves. As I ran my hand over the back left corner of the top shelf I felt what seemed to be grooves, almost as if there was a compartment there. Strange, I hadn't noticed it before. I dug my fingers into the groves and pulled. Too my surprise a four-inch by six-inch piece of wood swung open to reveal a small leather bound book.

"_This must be my father's," _I thought silently, as I recalled that this had been my father's room when he was younger.

Letting my curiosity get the best of me I opened the book to a random page, as I skimmed the slightly smear stained scrawl, I felt confusion and despair wash over me. I rushed to the bathroom, bile dangerously close to spewing from my mouth. The book fell from my fingers onto the cold floor showing the passage of which I had read.

_January 13_

_Dear diary,_

_My father found out about Yoshio today. I just can't believe how his face contorted to rage when he walked in on us kissing. I don't understand why he did this. Not only did he scream at me and beat me in front of Yoshio, but he threatened to beat him as well. I don't know what to do. And now he's making me marry some girl next month, saying that if I see Yoshio again he will not only kill me, but Yoshio as well. What am I supposed to do? What hurt the most though wasn't the fact that my father did and said those things. No it was the fact the Yoshio never told me that he was getting married as soon as we graduated. Instead I had to find out from my father. I know I should be mad at him, never want to see him again, but I just can't stop the need to see him, to feel his soft lips upon mine. Why does it hurt so much that he's gone? Why did I have to let myself be drawn in by his lies? I'm so confused…_

…

I vomited into the toilet for what seemed like hours but was probably only a few minutes. My head was in a whirl.

My father was once dating Mr. Ootori_. _My father is a hypocrite. He beats me for being gay, when he himself is gay.

Was it because grandfather beat him as well?

Or was it just the alcohol?

Was this the event that caused him to start drinking in the first place? God my life was just so confusing. I needed to see Kyoya. I needed him to help me figure this out. I was reluctant to call him though.

What if he hates me after I show him this?

After several long moments I decided to text him anyways. I would feel terrible if I kept something like this from him. Hadn't I just told him that I wanted there to be no secrets between us? Deciding it was worth the risk, I walked out of my room into the kitchen and asked my mother when my father would be home. After getting an answer I went back up to my room and grabbed my phone from under the floorboard, where I had hidden it from my father, and texted Kyoya.

**Kitsune-chan my father's not coming home tonight can u please come over, I have something I need to talk to u about 3 Ayame**

**Sure I'll be there right after the host club meeting. Do you want **

**me to bring any leftover cake? Kyoya**

**No thanks, I'm not hungry3 Ayame**

**Very well Kyoya**

I shut my phone. _"I'm sorry Kyoya, I hate to make your life more complicated, but you need to know this," _I thought silently as I picked up the book and placed it on my couch. I continued to clean my bookshelf and organize the books by author, genre and size as if nothing had happened.

(KYOYA POV)

I shut my phone and glanced around the third music room, where everything was as it should be: Haruhi was finally back from taking care of her sick father. Tamaki was overjoyed or at least, currently he was in his emo corner because Hikaru had commented about one of the king's many odd ideas and said it was stupid, which caused all of Tamaki's fan girls to start swooning over there emotional prince, while Haruhi tried to comfort him. Hikaru and Karou were currently showing off their "Brotherly love" which made several girls faint, little did they know how far there brotherly love really went.**(*wink wink*)** Now what Mori and Honey were doing captured my interest.

Mori was standing in front of a poster with the face of a popular pop Idol, which were hanging all around the room considering our theme today was pop idols. He seemed to be staring at it intensely, his eyes unblinking, almost like one of those childish staring games. Honey was watching Mori just as intensely as Mori was watching the poster, along with both their fan girls.

"Mori," Honey asked sweetly cocking his head to the side, "watcha doing?"

"Staring contest," Mori replied bluntly in his monotone voice.

"Mori, if you lose I get to punish you, but I know you won't, right," Honey said a sly grin appearing on his face that vanished just as quick as it came.

"Mori would never lose," all the fan girls squealed in unison, giving me a headache as they started to cheer him on.

I turned away already knowing the outcome and started to gather my things, since the host club was closing in just a half hour, and I really didn't want to be here when Honey administered his punishment on Mori.

(HONEY POV)

I smirked evilly at the thought of punishing Mori. Most people (except those in the host club) didn't know how sadistic I liked to be and my favorite toy just happened to be Mori. We had been dating since middle school, secretly of course, sneaking behind our parents' backs, and only our friends (minus Tamaki) knew that we were together. That was for the best though. I couldn't bear to stand the thought of what would happen if people found out. They would probably try to separate us, but I wouldn't let that happen. Mori was mine and mine alone.

I continued to watch Mori as he futilely attempted to win this impossible staring contest. I laughed silently as I started thinking up suitable "punishments" when he lost. Several of them included a whip.

"Mori," several fan girls continued to chant behind me. Putting back on my façade I started joining in.

After ten more seconds our chanting was interrupted,

"I lost," Mori deadpanned.

"Mori," I said crocodile tears forming in my eyes as he lost, crawling up to him and wrapping my arms around his hips. "I'm sorry you lost."

"Don't be," Mori replied crouching down and wiping the false tears from my eyes. "It's my fault."

"Aww," all the annoying girls sighed in unison.

"Girls, the host club is closing now so please leave. The school sanitation committee is arriving in five minutes," Kyoya said, apparently lying came naturally to him since that statement was only half true. Yes the host club was closing, but everyone knew the school sanitation committee didn't come for another two hours.

I smirked my face buried in Mori's chest, since he had picked me up, the real fun was about to begin.

I smiled cutely at the girls, "bye, bye, I'll miss you. Oh and bunbun says bye as well, don't you Bunbun," I looked at my rabbit who was sitting on the couch.

The girls left soon after, along with the other members of the host club, leaving Mori and me alone at last.

"Mori, I hope you're ready for your punishment," I said my face now inches from his.

"Always," Mori replied, closing the gap between us as he pushed me closer to his chest.

I moaned softly as Mori ran his tongue along my bottom lip, allowing him entrance. His tongue roamed around my mouth. I bit down playfully as I started battling his tongue with my own; Mori broke away I bit down on his lip, drawing a little bit of blood. I moaned as he started attacking me neck, sucking and biting all of my sweet spots making me lose all my senses, letting my primal instincts take over.

I moaned loudly as Mori rubbed his hand against my clothed member, sending a shiver up my spine. Mori claimed my mouth again kissing me passionately taking away all other thoughts and feelings, all that remained was him.

It's times like these that reminded me why I loved him so much.

(KAORU POV)

As soon as we entered our room, after we got home from school, I pushed Hikaru down onto the bed claiming his lips as I went. I pulled away and started nibbling on Hikaru's ear stopping only to whisper, "I'm on top tonight, brother."

"Oh no you're not," Hikaru growled as he flipped me over, pinning me beneath him. He leaned down and kissed me forcibly, running a hand up my shirt, tweaking one of my nipples roughly, causing me to moan, allowing him entrance to my mouth. Hikaru plunged his tongue deep into my mouth, I bit down, causing him to yelp and pull away. I took the opportunity to swap positions, straddling his waist.

"Let's play doctor. Tell me where it hurts," I said huskily grinding down on his erection.

"Well doctor, if you put it that way," Hikaru replied smirking.

(HARUHI POV)

This was nice. Tamaki and I were strolling through the gardens at his house; his fingers were intertwined with mine. It was the first time in a couple of months that I had been able to spend time with Tamaki, with my dad being sick and all.

"So Haruhi, how's Father doing? Is he feeling any better," Tamaki asked trying to start up a conversation. He was still kind of awkward around me, even with all his supposed lady skills.

"He's doing better. His fever finally broke last week and he went back to work today. I just hope he doesn't over do it again, especially since that's how he got sick in the first place," I sighed and gazed at the maze of flowers in my boyfriend's expansive (and completely ridiculous) backyard.

"I'm glad he's feeling better," Tamaki said. It was strange how he was always so goofy with the rest of the host club, but with me he was so calm and collected. Maybe it was just his nerves, but either way it was nice.

We walked up a hill and sat on a bench that overlooked the giant maze of hedges and flowers. The sun was just starting to set, creating a beautiful backdrop of golden hues. It was quite romantic. I leaned my head on his left shoulder and sighed contently. If only it were always this way, but then again I'd miss his silly antics terribly. Speaking of which…

"Tamaki, your dad didn't bring home any of those monkeys right," I asked, my curiosity finally peaking as I noticed the many banana trees in the distance.

"I don't think so," Tamaki replied as he put his arm around my shoulders.

We sat in comfortable silence. As the sun started to fade into the horizon Tamaki leaned in close, his face now only inches from mine. I blushed as I realized what was about to happen. I closed my eyes and waited for him to kiss me. I heard a faint screech and opened my eyes. The sight that awaited me sent me into a fit of giggles. Tamaki had just kissed a monkey.

Tamaki backed away gagging as he realized what had just happened. The monkey, taking that as her cue to leave, jumped up into the nearest tree and ran away.

"Haruhi," Tamaki cried, sounding as if he as in terrible agony, "I'm sorry."

I laughed even harder at the look on his face.

"Haruhi, please stop laughing," Tamaki pleaded, tears welled up in his abnormally purple eyes.

"I'm sorry it's just too funny," I said keeling over in laughter.

"So wanna go watch a movie?" Tamaki asked desperately trying to change the subject and alleviate some of the tension.

"Sure what movie?" I asked my laughter starting to fade.

"How about the Princess Bride?"

"Sounds good to me," I said as Tamaki grabbed my hand and led me back towards the house. However we didn't start the movie until after Tamaki had washed out his mouth.

(Tamaki POV)

"Ugh, I can't believe this. Not only did that stupid monkey kiss me, but the little heathen stole my first kiss. When I get my hands on my father I'm going to kill him," I thought while I washed out my mouth first with mouth wash then toothpaste and finally more mouth wash to top it all off.

I walked into my sitting room and popped the movie into the DVD Player. I then joined Haruhi on the couch and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. Half way through the movie Haruhi fell asleep. I smiled softly at her. She was so adorable snuggled against my side. So I carefully lifted her up and carried her to the guest bedroom closest to mine. I tucked her in and looked at the clock. It was midnight. I leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips then left the room and went to bed.

(KYOYA POV)

I arrived at Ayame's right after the Host Club had adjourned. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Aiko, Ayame's sister. She let me in and led me to Ayame's room. I could tell she was too shy to speak, so we walked in silence. I opened Ayame's door and walked inside only to find Ayame asleep on the couch, his chest rising and falling. I knelt down and stared at his sleeping form, pushing a few strands of hair away from his face. I went to stand up, only to have Ayame grab my hand.

"Don't go, Kitsune," Ayame mumbled as he sat up, "I need to tell you something," he said softly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

I sat down next to Ayame, "what do you want to talk about, Usagi?"

That's when Ayame pulled out a small leather bound book.


End file.
